


Picking Happiness

by PuPuKeKex3



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Kagami and Kuroko End up Together, Long Lemon in Final Chapter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuPuKeKex3/pseuds/PuPuKeKex3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Kuroko the day after his birthday. For him, the new day becomes all about picking what makes you happy. And for a really long time. – Slightly Longer summary inside! :D NOW COMPLETE! (Five-Shot; GoM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroko Has to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Story Warnings: GoM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko; explicit content  
> Chapter Warnings: Language, sexual content, fluff
> 
> Longer Summary: Kuroko has to confront the miracles about what they did to him on his birthday. Events here take place that day after Jan 31st and Kuroko has so much to do. The first thing he realizes is that he has go out and meet with the miracles individually to ask them why. With the exception of Midorima and Murasakibara, Kuroko had intercourse with each of the miracles. And he doesn’t know what that means. The Kuroko Tetsuya of today acts different and has different desires than the birthday boy of yesterday. When this short adventure is over, Tetsuya will have one thing known: the guy to pick to make him happy for a very long time.

**Part 1: Kuroko Has to Leave**

 

            Every day, someone in this world woke while dreaming. And getting out of bed to move around, they felt like a floating ghost. Not even sure if they were still alive.

            The phantom sixth miracle had been laying in Kagami’s bed, alone, with his eyes wide open for about 10 minutes after waking. He watched the ceiling and wondered if it would somehow tell him what had been real in the last 24 hours. And after he knew that, how would he know whether those memories were of luck… or misfortune?

            Now he directed his attention to the empty bed space to his left. The area was cold when he gripped the sheets there and lacked Kagami’s recent presence. And because of his trouble making sense of everything up to this point… Tetsuya just wondered if he was naked, sore, and well rested for all the reasons that he believed were true.

            He threw away the covering sheet and comforter that hid his lithe body, and got up half way. He tried to search for evidence confirming sexual activity, and he found it. From what he understood and thought he knew, the stuff on his thighs and flat stomach indicated that he had sex last night. But what about those other times...

            After standing, the action had a brand new feel. He decided to take his time as walking felt different too, but Kuroko also picked up on a good amount of cum running down his thighs. But he decided to not look down at himself to see it.

            Apprehension was forming inside him. Eating hollow his insides.

            Kagami-kun wasn’t in the enormous bathroom either, Kuroko noticed. But it had been used. As Kuroko got inside the shower - and ignored the Jacuzzi tub on the opposite side of the wall – the wet glass door, shower floor, and 2 walls had to be Kagami-kun’s doing as well. It was small… but Kuroko had some anxiety that he was invading Kagami’s space. So he showered in unnecessary hurry.

            Only after he was half through toweling dry, recently finished washing, did he realize that this was probably the towel Kagami-kun used as well. But because Kuroko needed to complete his routine after waking, he kept using the red head’s things. Rushing through it all. And he left the bathroom looking more chaotic than he had meant to. It was just that… Kuroko was almost shaking when he left Kagami’s room, only wearing a shirt too big for him.

For the phantom sixth, today already proved unreal.

On a good note, the living room had much more life than Kagami’s bedroom. The television was on and just loud enough to be heard in the living room and kitchen space. But Kagami-kun’s voice was easily distinguished as he yelled super loud at Nigou, who was hopping around with the remote in his mouth. Just to reiterate the fact that Kagami’s apartment was _huge_ , Kuroko had not heard a word of these two until he was more than midway down the hall.

Poor Kagami, who was no match for a puppy with 4 tiny legs and canines, thought Kuroko.

“Nigou! Give that back!” he would have to try very hard not to hurt this dog when he caught him. If he caught him. And of course if Nigou didn’t scare the fuck out of him before he could get his hands on him.

Kuroko’s little dog was one of the few among the living that could easily sense him. So after a short while of standing at the entrance from the hall, Kuroko had Nigou who jumped in his arms. And Kagami’s precious remote crashed to the floor as Nigou was more concerned with greeting his human twin excitedly, having missed him terribly last night at Kuroko’s empty house.

“Domo.” The bluenette greeted his friend who was out of breath, sweating, and a mess.

“Morning…” he said with his gaze averted, not able to stand the sight of Nigou all over Kuroko after the little canine gave him hell this entire morning. Now he was cozying up, to Kuroko no less.

Kuroko was hugging Nigou back when he asked Kagami a question.

"You let Nigou come over Kagami-kun?" It was really too much to assume Kagami just carried Nigou to his house and even played with him while Kuroko had been unconscious (yes, Kuroko thought Kagami chasing Nigou just now was playing).

"Yeah. I knew you would want to see him after you got up." he told the sixth miracle after checking him out. Kagami liked how one of his baggy shirts came down on Kuroko mid-thigh, probably because the teen had much smaller, less broad shoulders. And as he was bent over, hands on his knees after catching his breath, the ace was controlling his impulse to look for signs of underwear.

Which was him failing. Because he was definitely looking under the shirt, not able to see a damn thing.

What Kagami didn't tell Kuroko was that Nigou was waiting by the door as soon as it opened. The puppy barked until Kagami poked his head in, trying not to glare or look terrified. While Kagami looked everywhere for Nigou's food, the pup trotted right at his feet. Kagami's heart speeding up each time they made eye contact. After making sure Nigou ate some of what Kagami put in his bowl, he was about to leave in success, feeling like he owned Nigou by not letting the dog scare him too much. But that was until Nigou barked then clung to his pants with its paws. Kagami shouted. Even though all Nigou did was hang on him and stare in loneliness. Kagami didn't always comprehend the obvious, though Nigou had the eyes of a human. So he could easily say what he wanted. And Kagami had unresolved issues with Nigou, but at the end of the day Nigou was someone he couldn't just leave behind...he was synonymous enough with a certain bluenette that Kagami couldn't push him off and away. There was no way in hell he would have left behind Kuroko if he had been the one doing this.

So that resulted in Kagami and Tetsuya Number 2 coming back together. They were working on their relationship, they were keeping each other company, both really wanting to see Kuroko, so in the meantime they were all each other had. Nigou had been getting on Kagami's LAST nerve. Even as the red head let him do what he wanted while maintaining a healthy distance.

But Nigou wouldn't mind his own business!

"Was he naughty?" Kuroko asked after reaching down to get Kagami's remote.

"No." This is what everyone told a parent who had a bad child and were feeling a bit guilty for having others watch over them. "But I think he knew you were here, even when I went to your house earlier. He was trying to be good till I let him see you."

Kuroko nodded, observing as Kagami's tall form walked away from him.

"Thanks for being considerate." Tetsuya did think briefly about Nigou after he woke up. Even as Kuroko's thoughts were full of disorder. And every idea he had entropy driven.

Kagami shrugged and was quiet for a minute. Kuroko thought to aimlessly wander around the living room, but Kagami stopped him by forcefully sitting Kuroko on the couch.

"I made food, Kuroko. Want some?"

"Yes." Only because he was trying to respond positively to Kagami's kindness. Kuroko had _no_ appetite at the moment.

"Just relax right here and I'll bring it out to you." Kagami just stood in front of his best friend and the puppy for a couple seconds. Again, he enjoyed the view. Kuroko had damp locks that were fresh and un-styled, which overall made Kuroko look fucking "sweet" while he was just cradling his pup with both arms. Kagami didn't forget that Kuroko had on his shirt either.

Kagami made his way over to the kitchen, brain unusually contemplating deeply.

But Tetsuya held Nigou even tighter when Kagami turned his back. For Kuroko, something was terribly out of place.

The TV was just background noise, not even acknowledged, so it might as well have been silent. Neither of them would miss the crap on TV.

"Hey." Kagami called when he brought over some heated rice and sides. They were small enough helpings because he knew Kuroko ate like a mouse on a diet. Kagami didn't have anything for himself.

And Kuroko wondered how he would eat because Nigou didn't budge from his comfortable arms.

"Beat it." Kagami made a serious effort to intimidate Nigou. For selfish purposes as well because it wasn't fair Nigou got lay all over Kuroko as he pleased. Damn him.

After a while, Kuroko just put his dog down on the floor, Nigou too small to just jump up on Kagami's couch. And when Kuroko was starting to take bites out of the delicious meal, he was right next to Kagami, who finally relaxed now that it wasn't just him and Number 2.

Kagami, currently and secretly looked down at Kuroko's naked thighs, very happy to remember last night, when he was nestled right between them in absolute delight.

"Hey," Kagami started again. Kuroko quick to give his undivided attention.

Kagami wasn't exactly sure of the best way to break it to his best friend, and recent lover. But for Kagami Taiga, who didn't just let big – or small – things go, what he needed to say had to come out. No matter how terrible the delivery.

"When I was fucking you last night..." The star player completely serious as he said this. "I forgot the condom."

Kuroko had been cool most of the morning. Kagami wondered why. Didn't he notice the thin river of semen flowing down his pale thighs earlier?

For whatever reason, Kuroko didn't bring it up or seem upset. And it was killing Kagami to know how Kuroko felt about it.

But for starters, Kuroko was not wearing the unmistakable expression of horror, or fury at the revelation. Curiosity came to life on his well-rested features.

And this expression Kagami could read. He still ended up freaked by it because he didn't know what to expect.

"Kuroko..." he was in the midst of finding what to say next. No words were discovered, so there was a decent amount of silence before Kuroko let himself respond.

"That was reckless of us."

Kagami sighed. Kuroko's words didn't sound too bad. He knew that Kuroko was capable of anger and everything so Kagami took a moment to be grateful of the way Kuroko just responded.

"Who were you with before me Kagami-kun?" But now he was back to feeling doomed.

"In America or Japan?"

How could either exactly know why? Kuroko hid it well, while Kagami showed discomfort at being asked to reveal information like this.

"You've done it since you've been here?" Kuroko asked softly, envy and sorrow pulling back and forth in his heart. Kuroko couldn't think of a time that he and Kagami didn't know each other since the red head got to Japan.

Kuroko sat down the home cooked meal, not even having the courage to nibble on it might it settle in his stomach and form dread like the rest had.

"When I first came," Kagami was about to tell Kuroko everything. No way would he be dishonest about something like this, especially if he didn't have to be. If he asked Kuroko who he slept with, Kagami would be betrayed if Kuroko said anything that wasn't true. "I was fucking lonely. And it was in the summer, before school started and I met all of you guys." He was talking about Seirin basketball club. "A few girls were staying here just for the summer because they were subleasing in this building. When they tried to talk to me, I didn't care what they were after, especially if they just wanted sex. I didn't care about them Kuroko. Whenever I hung out with any of them it was for sex."

Kuroko didn't do anything but look at him. His expression was not guarded either, like usual.

"And I never forgot the condom." Kagami added after recognizing the sentiments that Kuroko were conveying.

No, no Kuroko did not ask Kagami to explain anything. But yes, Kuroko wanted for him to. Kagami shouldn't hide anything from him.

But Kuroko stopped looking at Kagami once the unnamed miracle finished explaining. He didn't have any plan of responding.

So Kagami kept talking.

"You made me forget…"

"What?" Kuroko didn't like what he heard.

"You... you should've seen how you LOOKED," Because Kuroko had appeared unearthly and exotic in the throes of passion "... Goddammit Kuroko. How could I think?

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't say that."

Kagami let the urge to touch Kuroko's skin overcome him. A hand massaged the back of Kuroko's skull. His other began feeling on Kuroko's bare thigh.

"I didn't mean to-"

Kagami made him shut up. No telling how many kisses they shared the other night. Not yet had they tried to devour each other like this. But it was mostly one sided, the devouring part that is. Kuroko's timid return of the kiss could not ethically be compared to how Kagami was trying to eat him alive.

Even when Kagami-kun gave him small breaks by kissing him on the cheek and corner of his lips, Kuroko hardly breathed in fresh air - on the account of him failing to hold back tiny moans too - before his best friend was kissing him erotically again.

Kuroko began to grip Kagami's shoulders and stroke his chest, getting turned on by their intense make out.

As soon as Kagami tried to spread his legs and pull off the shirt, Kuroko started resisting.

"No…"

"Are you mad?" Kagami questioned. He pulled away and stopped immediately after hearing Kuroko refuse him.

"No." The phantom sixth repeated.

"I swear, Kuroko. I won't try anything again." he honestly wasn't trying to get Kuroko to just let him fuck. He cared about what his friend wanted too.

But Kagami was still saying the wrong things.

Tetsuya didn't know why it all sounded so terrible to him or why he didn't want it. Last night didn't he and Kagami start off the same way? Just kissing before they moved on to sex... was Tetsuya remembering things correctly?

The blue haired player abruptly got on his feet.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked as if a normal question.

But this made Kagami jump off the couch as well.

"You're trying to leave?"

"It's getting late..." It wasn't past noon.

"You're mad."

"No I'm not, Kagami-kun."

"Bullshit." he said then tried to grab Kuroko again.

"No it's not…” Kuroko pulled away, and walked away. Kagami followed him. And Number 2 was in line with them, skipping right on the heels of Kagami's feet.

Kuroko was walking faster than he usually did. But he wasn't athletic enough to get too far ahead of Kagami. The trio were heading in the direction of the bedroom.

When they made it inside, Kuroko was resisting Kagami repeatedly while his teammate kept trying to put arms around him.

"I'm not mad at you.."

"Then what's up with 'It's getting late.' Tell me why you suddenly want to leave if you're not mad."

"I can't stay at your house all day."

"Do what you want here. It doesn't matter if you want to be here all day. I'm cool with it."

"No, Kagami-kun." Was what Tetsuya pleaded when Kagami tried to hold him again.

Kagami would never force Kuroko into anything. But all voices in his head were telling him to continuously reach out to give Kuroko a lover's embrace.

"You're acting pissed off."

"But I'm not." Kuroko turned his back to Kagami after he said that. He wasn't upset at Kagami just as he was trying to say. The red head's endless advances were becoming a bit much though.

Kagami used his strength to embrace Kuroko from behind. Seirin's 10 remained calm, as if he wasn't "fighting" with Kuroko. Tetsuya stood straight, very uneasy in his mind, but feeling content in his body. The contrasting moods leaving him unable to respond. And Nigou was sitting at their feet.

"I might not be some genius. Maybe I don't know about love or romance, but I do what I think is right and feels natural. You're telling the truth... you're not mad," Kagami sensed how relaxed Kuroko was in his arms and didn't try to twist out or pull away. "But you're thinking about something. Just tell me."

"I don't know." Not even he understood his stream of conscious.

"Then just stay here, sit down, and figure it out. You can leave after you talk to me, Kuroko."

"I'm leaving now."

"No."

"I am."

"No the fuck you're not." Yeah, he said it that way because he was frustrated, feeling more useless than angry.

"Stop telling me what to do,” Kuroko sounded like he would perhaps cry, his first emotionally charged response since leaving out of the living room. There were no tears in his eyes, but he looked sad.

Kagami listened this time, retrieving Kuroko's washed and dried outfit and underwear from yesterday out of his top drawer. The shirt and pants remained in Kagami's hands after Kuroko only took the underwear. Those were slipped on under the shirt without Kagami able to see anything.

The ace didn't turn around when Kuroko was in boxers alone. Yet Kagami didn't watch him getting dressed either.

Kuroko finished after easily slipping on skinny jeans.

"Nigou," Kuroko called right after, not missing a beat.

Kagami couldn't reasonably control his temper.

"Kuroko, this isn't fair."

"I promise I'm not mad.'

"Fine! But now I feel like I fucked up or something."

"This isn't your fault." Kuroko hadn't lied to Kagami once. From what he still managed to understand, he had no ill feelings towards Kagami.

Kagami was looking dumped by his best friend for a minute, and then he tried to say something again.

"Come back here tonight." If Kuroko said no, Kagami would not let him leave this place. Forget whatever morals he had for himself.

Kuroko was picking up Nigou and getting his phone off Kagami's dresser before he looked calmly at his light partner.

"I'll come back." Tetsuya took no time to think about it. He was truthfully not mad at Kagami and would come back to his place later. That wasn't hard. That wasn't out of question.

"I'll call you tonight okay? I'll come get you from wherever you are so we can walk back here together. Call me if you think you can't come." In the later scenario, Kagami would just go out and find Kuroko and drag his little ass back here. Again, forget morals.

"Call me when you want Kagami-kun."

"You promise I can?"

"Promise." Then Kuroko was leaving the bedroom. Kagami was following him almost like he was love sick.

As Kuroko was putting on his shoes, Kagami almost wanted to ask for a hug and kiss goodbye. But not really goodbye. Nothing would stop them from meeting up again later. Kagami would destroy whatever in this universe that tried to keep them apart.

When Kuroko stood in his shoes, Kagami had become spontaneous again. But this action was significant for any of his lingering doubts.

He backed Kuroko into a wall and smashed their mouths together. Kagami tried doing all he could and had learned in French kissing technique. But what he really just wanted was for Kuroko to like this kiss enough to not shove him away.

But he was discovering just how sweet he thought Kuroko was. The phantom sixth held his puppy tightly to his chest, but otherwise tongue danced with Kagami by the front door.

So because he got what he wanted and was trying not to overdo it, the unnamed miracle released Kuroko with a smack of the lips.

"I'm coming back." The bluenette thought his best friend was still trying to make him stay. He didn't seem to understand that Kuroko really needed to get fresh air and explore, and at the moment... Tetsuya could have never understood the magnitude of what he needed to accomplish by the end of today.

How could life plan so much struggle for a person in one day?

Even after opening the door, Kagami found it difficult to let go. He was standing in the door way, leaving just enough room for Kuroko to come back inside.

Not able to walk away as easily as he was making it seem, Kuroko went back to Kagami's arms, just to give him a peck on the lips. Another genuine kiss that Kuroko gave the red haired ace before leaving.

Kagami tried to turn the kiss into something more X rated. Kuroko didn't let him.

"Answer my call later."

"I will."

They were seriously acting as if they would never see each other again. They **were** meeting back up later tonight. The first year duo were longingly watching the other, Kagami with his door wide open, Kuroko with his head turned over his shoulder.

Literally, the hardest thing was for Kuroko to do was not return to Kagami's arms by the time he left the building.

He had his phone, so Kagami could call him whenever just like he promised. And it was even better that Kagami-kun didn't care about Nigou coming over, so Kuroko could bring back his beloved dog twin too.

The chill passing through Kuroko only had a bit to do with the fact that his coat was still at Kagami's place, somehow forgotten. He was further down the road, not even aware that he and Nigou were beginning to freeze because Kuroko also didn't have the bag to carry the puppy in.

With fresh air, just like Kuroko wanted, the day's hardship became transparent to him. It was when his thought’s contents were crystal clear that Tetsuya's fear settled in.

He didn't have retrograde amnesia. All memories of about 24 hours past struck him from every side like the cold wind. And Tetsuya remembered that he really gave himself so many times the other day. That 6... 6 guys knew was it was like to turn him inside out. And 4 out of those six had actually went inside him as he was vulnerable and wide open. Had he really let himself have so much sex and intercourse in just a single day?

What... who... why had he been that way?

Now Kuroko's cell was ringing. And before he answered it he checked the time and caller ID.

"Aomine-kun." He answered.

"You busy, Tetsu?"

"No." Kuroko knew he needed to come out today, but that didn't mean there was some ultimate destination in his mind that signaled a completion of his journey. Or even where he needed to go to get started on it.

But what if it began with Aomine?

Kuroko's skin and lips were chapping quickly. Shaking too.

"You want to come over real quick?"

"Why?" Each question Tetsuya asked today would be purposeful.

"I ended up buying you something the other day. Come get it."

"Okay." Kuroko agreed intuitively.

Leaving Kagami's place and breathing new air really did what Kuroko wanted it to. Everything was straight forward. One major goal clear.

Each of the miracles needed to be confronted about yesterday.

And _each_ of them needed to say **why**.

-Part 1-

**To be Continued.**

**AN:**

 

            Thanks for reading this first part, and I hoped it was enjoyable! One day, ideas for where this should go was _plaguing_ me, and nothing got better until I started writing. So heads up, the length of this story will be between **3 – 5 Parts**. If all goes well I can do it in 3 (which is where I’m currently at with pacing), but if things end up being more complicated, I absolutely will set the end at 4 or 5 Parts. And this shouldn’t take too long to write. Under extreme circumstances (meaning after I post part 2), the story title may change and tags added (but not removed; Ao3), so glad I have that privilege.

 

            I wish I can let you know where each of these parts are going, sort of like the last story. I may be able to do that after posting part 2. The entire Part 2 will not just be Aomine and Kuroko, trust me. And also I realized that because this story doesn’t have too many plot points integrated in it, and all of the minor conflicts are not too difficult, this story won’t be terribly hard to crank out. I am _really_ going to have fun writing this.

 

            It’ll be awesome to know if when you read this you thought it made sense, or at least liked it! And for anyone who doesn’t know, Kuroko is my honey. All the bad that happens to him will be balance with an equal amount of good. I can’t do anything terrible to him without making it up so… be aware!


	2. Kuroko Has to Know Where to Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Warnings: GoM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko; explicit content; minor angst  
> Chapter Warnings: Language, sexual content, fluff, some arguing between characters, Strong Willed Kuroko
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit from this work of fiction.

**Part 2: Kuroko Has to Know Where to Start**

He was holding a hot tea cup at arm’s length. And not considering the possibility that Tetsu may want to refuse it.

            “How could that idiot let you leave without your coat?”

            Kuroko watched the cup in Aomine’s hand, and then he switched focus to the miracle ace.

            Daiki scowled.

            “I poured this for you.”

            Tetsuya didn’t want it.

            “I don’t want tea, Aomine-kun.”

            He didn’t want to drink anything.

            “You should. You looked like a skinny snowman walking in here.”

            “It’s not that cold out.”

            “Like hell…” Was he crazy? What the fuck was wrong with him, it was colder today than yesterday.

            Kuroko was standing with Nigou in his arms inside of Aomine’s big, clean, empty living room. This house was empty too. No one was here but his past best friend.

            “Sit down.” Aomine mumbled with irritation before drinking the hot herbal tea that Kuroko turned down. The miracle himself had his legs crossed and was comfortable on the arm of his father’s favorite couch to watch TV on.

            “I thought you wanted to give me a gift.” And Kuroko kept standing.

            Aomine smirked away from Kuroko.

            “Yeah, but sit down first…”

            “No, Aomine-kun.”

            It made him even more irritated. Aomine wasn’t too stupid to not sense the atmosphere between them. It was real tense. After walking through Aomine’s door, Tetsu barely said hello. And he didn’t move from out of the foyer until Aomine pushed him gently into the living room. It was beyond Aomine. He didn’t know what the phantom sixth’s problem was.

            He was making an effort to find that out, but Kuroko was being difficult.

            Daiki got on his feet.

            “Just sit and relax.”

            “No. Do you really have a present for me Aomine-kun?”

            “Che, what?” Did he look like a fucking liar?

            “Were you lying just to get me over here?”

            Aomine now looked and felt offended.

            “What are you really saying?” He questioned back.

            Kuroko let Nigou down onto the floor. But Nigou didn’t move from beside him, recognizing that they were in a house that didn’t smell that familiar.

            Nigou’s human twin walked right up to Aomine.

            “Tetsu…” Aomine whispered in slight shock.

            “I don't understand at all.” Kuroko had a pained expression. And it was like they were back in middle school… standing out in the rain all over again.

            This time, Aomine reached out to him.

            Tetsuya shrugged him off. It was because he didn't want to be comforted. He was trying so hard to stand up to Aomine.

            “I don't understand either." Did Tetsu WANT something from him? Daiki was not a fucking psychic, he didn't just know shit without a hint or two.

"How can you say that Aomine-kun?"

It was so callous. But the dark haired player wasn't even aware of the actual situation yet. He wasn't trully acting any way that Tetsuya thought he was.

They were failing to communicate properly with one another. What happened to the chemistry from all those years ago? The language that they used to speak?

But Aomine felt himself leaning more and more away from anger. Fury had a different look.

"I don't know what the fuck you're trying to say or do." He ignored when Tetsuya looked at him with more disbelief. He went on, "How about you just let it out? I'm sure I'm old enough to get it."

"You're still lying." Kuroko was not happy with what Aomine said, but he was not mad yet and his tone was not pissed. Currently.

Aomine WAS at that point.

"Just tell me, Tetsu you bastard," his bigger hands grabbed Kuroko at each bicep. Now Kuroko couldn't back off. And he would forcefully have to stand up to Aomine. No leaving this one without wounds.

"You jerk." Kuroko whispered into Aomine-kun's face. "Don't grab me like this." And he struggled slightly, expecting Aomine to just turn him loose.

Aomine was now baring his fangs.

"I'm trying to get it right now. Whatever the hell you're on about. You haven't said shit relevant since you came in."

"You have such a bad attitude, Aomine-kun. You're so selfish."

The miracle ace busted out laughing directly in his face. The humor was that Tetsu was one of the few people who could get away with crap like this. No one else better try him in a remotely similar way.

“You know, Aomine-kun.”

"I do know. I do know what you're pissed about."

"I'm not pissed."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" He whispered in a desperate way. So far, he didn't like how two important guys to him kept misreading him and not trusting how he felt. He had yet to be trully upset.

It all just needed to make sense.

"We're both pissed right now," and he took Kuroko in his strong arms. Kuroko didn't struggle in his hold, BUT the phantom sixth couldn't look at his handsome face and he didn't like the attractive shape of Aomine's body as he was held.

"Hurry and tell me Aomine-kun."

"Try asking me first.” The ace spoke into Kuroko's soft blue locks. Aomine's arrogant smirk was in place, not to Kuroko's knowledge. It was at this point that Daiki was playing games, which Kuroko originally thought was true from the minute Aomine invited him here.

One of the tanned teen's hands slid to settle on top Kuroko's ass.

Very briefly, Tetsuya needed to make something clear to himself. He realized that him and Aomine-kun were essentially as they were the other day in the shower together. Kuroko's more slender body in a single arm embrace, and some specific, sexually related part of himself being groped by Aomine. And Kuroko felt some nature of excitement. A natural response to an attractive person who he was close too.

But was he honestly okay with this behavior all together _mentally_?

Kuroko wasn't trying to do things the right way. Nothing about procedure mattered much to him. Because back at Kagami's place, he hadn't thought twice about what he was okay with when hugging and kissing his best friend.

No mixed emotional signals to show he was discomforted by Kagami's advances. As long as the red head wasn't attempting to have intercourse with him.

Which Kuroko would not _allow_ with anyone today. Until he heard whatever it was he needed to know, until he found the nameless thing he was searching for today.

"I thought about your ass all day yesterday." Aomine mentioned hotly.

"I don't want you thinking about it."

"You didn't think about me too?" Aomine rubbed Kuroko’s backside.

The phantom sixth was removing the stronger player's hand easily as Aomine-kun wasn't forceful right now.

He looked cocky, smirking because Kuroko was resisting him so seriously.

"This isn't appropriate."

"But we had a good time. You learned so much." And now he was trying to feel under Tetsuya's shirt.

"You're bad," Kuroko scolded without meaning to arouse Aomine.

The miracle had one persistent hand on Kuroko's skin underneath his cotton blue tee as the phantom sixth was having a more difficult time getting Aomine to budge once he had a hand on his flat chest.

"Don't play hard to get now, Tetsu. You were pretty easy the other day."

"What does that mean?" He asked, expecting Aomine to answer him honestly.

The ace advanced in for some open mouth kisses on Kuroko's neck. He didn't suck hard to leave hickeys.

"You serious?" The answer, both knew was Yes. Aomine was acting a bit purposefully ignorant. He also knew that the blue haired teen was here about them having sex the other day. But Aomine didn't really prepare to be straight forward and answer those questions. He had called Kuroko to further his own agenda a bit.

But just to let it known, he did get Kuroko a gift the other day. Something bought from the store. And he even wrapped it. They had to go upstairs to his bedroom to get it.

"What does what mean?" he asked though he already knew.

"Stop toying with me."

"Tch, I can't help wanting to."

"Stop now."

Aomine had him against the wall, trying spread his legs and take off shirt, which Kuroko kept pushing back down.

At their feet, Nigou started barking a bit.

Aomine nor Kuroko diverted their attention down to him.

His past best friend's hand was back to feeling under his shirt, and Aomine used his stronger muscles to prevent Kuroko from pushing his hand away. When the ace took his small chin in his fingers and tried to coerce Kuroko into a tongue kiss, the bluenette recognized how out of control this was becoming. Aomine-kun was totally shutting him down. And if Kuroko didn’t come out and ask Aomine the question directly, the ace would go on pretending to not know what Kuroko was here for.

It was totally not fair. But Aomine proved time and time again that he could do what he wanted. He was forcing Kuroko to talk.

            Kuroko was succeeding in holding Aomine off from kissing him. This feat would be short lived though. Because Aomine just increased his power overtime as Kuroko ‘played hard to get,’ and it became too difficult to keep Aomine from making moves.

            “Why… why did you fuck me Aomine-kun?”

            The power forward was back to grinning.

            “I fucked you?”

            “Yes. Why?”

            “Why did you fuck me back?” He began checking if Tetsu had a hard on.

            “You fucked me.” He was remembering incorrectly. Forgetting how he did ride Aomine yesterday morning. Kuroko’s memories weren’t exactly accurate as he believed them to be. His inability to cope with how he’d allowed the Generation of Miracles and his best friend, Kagami each do something explicit to him was creating memory gaps.

            “Trust me, you were fucking me back.” Aomine was really feeling himself. And he kept rubbing on Kuroko who endlessly resisted.

            “Just say why…” Kuroko didn’t want to turn over into his foul rage. He was doing his best to maintain composure. And while Kagami hadn’t aggravated him as much as the unnamed miracle believed, Aomine was pushing Kuroko’s buttons. Skillfully. And on purpose.

            “You really don’t know why?”

            “Aomine just tell me.” He was now dropping his infamous pleasantries. Hopefully this made Aomine get more serious.

            Aomine stopped everything he was doing, which bordered on harassment of the sixth miracle. He snuggled up on Kuroko still. He got right in his face.

            “I had to see what it would be like. I wondered a long time ago.”

            “And that’s it?” If it was, Kuroko was effectively disappointed.

            Aomine had a bit more to his explanation.

            “It was too fucking cold to take you out. I was only free in the morning, too. Did you want to be out so early in the morning? Don’t lie.”

            “I wouldn’t have minded as long as you cared about doing something nice for me. But you don’t sound genuine, Aomine-kun.”

            “You take me for a liar don’t you?”

            “I do. You only had your mind on one thing didn’t you?”   

            Aomine was back to being amused.

            “I can’t believe you’re saying all this the day after. Where was this attitude the other day?”

            Kuroko couldn’t faithfully meet his eyes.

            “I had you speechless. And you know what? Had it not been your birthday I still would have let you have it.”

            “You’re so bad,” Kuroko repeated, off to the side.

            Aomine watched the side of his face in interest. Then he caressed Kuroko’s cheek.

            “I’ll be good, if that’s what you want, Tetsu. You don’t even have to beg.”

            “I want to go.”

            Aomine traced a thumb over his top and bottom lip. And the miracle was instantly serious as he wondered about if he should let Kuroko walk up out of here.

            “I’m leaving now.” But Kuroko was still back against the wall. He couldn’t reasonably leave out the door as long as Aomine had him planted here.

            “Were you a virgin?”

            He could take a good ass guess. If he did, he’d be right.

            Kuroko stayed quiet. It was mostly because he couldn’t figure out if this kind of information would give Aomine some satisfaction.

            And yes, it would make Aomine even more full of himself. It wasn’t like he capitalized on taking the ass virginity of cute boys like Kuroko. Aomine didn’t bother with a lot of virgins in the first place.

            But the deep history that he and his old teammate had was good enough a reason for him to be the one to break into Kuroko for the first time. If Tetsu didn’t seem to have an issue with it. Yesterday, he hadn’t.

            “Did you...fuck me just to take it?”

            “… yeah, I did.” He admitted to himself as well.

            “That’s so inconsiderate.”

            “No it isn’t.”

            “How can you think that’s true?”

            “Because you’re overreacting. It’s not like I threw you away or something.”

            “But you never thought about me.”

            “Did you just hear me? Why the hell do you think I called you? Why do you think I still thought about you yesterday? Even after I fucked you? And I even entertained your evil ass dog.”

            Nigou and Aomine looked at each other.

            Kuroko used his fist to punch Aomine in the chest, causing the ace moderate pain because Kuroko hadn’t used as much force as he was capable of.

            “I never asked you to do that.”

            “You didn’t have to. That’s my point.”

            “You’re making things up.”

            “No I’m not.”

            “Aomine-kun, please stop lying.” Kuroko would have to get out of here soon.

            Nigou barked when the ace pressed his lips to Kuroko’s, much too quick for Kuroko’s senses. He spent a bit of time in a daze as Daiki easily pushed through the barrier of his lips.

            Kuroko didn’t plan on kissing him back. Aomine gave himself permission to feel Kuroko up again. The phantom sixth began pushing away his arms while he also refused to return the kiss and even tried hard to break it.

            Number 2 recognized the war between the one time lovers, and helped Kuroko by biting and pulling Aomine’s pants. His big effort was much too tiny to have an impact.

            But Kuroko managed to pull away from Aomine’s kiss on his own.

            “I don’t want it.” He was trying to say he wasn’t about to let Aomine have sex with him.

            “Your gift?” Still, Aomine knew what Kuroko was talking about and he chose to play games.

            “I don’t want that either.”

            “Don’t be mad. You’ll like what I got you.”

            “I’m not mad. I’m not.”

            “Believe what you want.” Aomine finally retracted his wandering hands. Presently, he was bored with how Kuroko was putting up a fight. And a part of him now accepted that Kuroko wasn’t about to hop in bed with him either.

            Somehow, Daiki thought he would get another chance like this. In the past, girls did this sort of thing with him. And if he gave up at some point, later they would have time to think about what they wanted. Then they would come to him again. He just had to wait it out. Easy.

            He shook Number 2 off of his pants. Then he and Kuroko looked at each other once more. Kuroko slightly glaring at him.

            “Your thing’s upstairs.”

            “Keep it.”

            “No. I’m not coming onto you again, so just get over it already.”

            “I want to go home now.”

            Aomine was back to making a weak effort to control his attitude.

            “Stop fucking acting like this, Tetsu-”

            “Aomine-kun, I’m starting to get upset with you.”

            “You want an apology for earlier?”

            “No.”

            “I’m sorry. There, now come upstairs with me.”

            Kuroko picked up Nigou who was sitting right up against his leg.

            The phantom sixth walked ahead of Aomine, who grabbed Kuroko’s arm before he got too far.

            Kuroko shook it off without his hands as he was carrying Nigou.

            Aomine let himself continue to be slightly ticked off.

            “Are you some girl?”

            “I don’t know what that means.” And he tried to walk outside of the living room. Aomine followed him all the way to the front door. He closed it before Kuroko could crack it too far open.

            “At least take the present.”

            “I’m good.”

            “Why the hell are you acting like you don’t want it? Aren’t you slightly curious?”

            For Aomine, situations like this was really hard to understand. It didn’t make sense to him that Tetsuya, or anyone for that matter, would get so mad about being touched to the point of arousal. By someone they knew and were close with for some time now.

            “What is it?” Kuroko asked, for the sake of moving on with his life.

            “If you open it you’ll know.”

            “Okay, bring it down here to me.”

            “Come upstairs to get it.”

            “I’m not going up to your room, Aomine-kun.”

            “I thought I told you I wouldn’t try anything.”

            “That can’t be trusted.”

            Aomine punched his front door.

            “You don’t trust me? What the fuck?”

            “You’re playing games too.”

            “Fine, I get it. Just take my gift.”

            “Promise you won’t touch me.”

            Aomine was still clenching his jaw, baring his fangs. But eventually he released his fist and relaxed more.

            “I promise.” He agreed thinly. He really couldn’t believe him and Tetsu were doing things in such a childish way. Aomine told himself that this was further proof that he wasn’t as insensitive as others made him seem.

            Kuroko didn’t think Aomine would walk up front. It was possible he had some lingering belief the light blue haired one would make a dash for the door. But Kuroko would not be so cunning. Because he was trying with Aomine.

            And because he cared about the ace. Aomine could be a real bastard. But if that was enough to make others stop caring about him, he’d be so lonely. Kuroko would forgive him again in the future.

            Although he wouldn’t accept his old partner trying to fuck him. And being so callous about it either.

            Upstairs in Aomine’s room, Kuroko got inside first and saw a wrapped gift on the bed.

            “Wait till you get home to open it alright?” And Aomine was walking over to his bedroom closet.

            Kuroko let Nigou down onto Aomine’s bed, honestly not caring if Aomine was displeased about it after he had been such an _aho_. Kuroko sat down as well to put his birthday present on his lap and observe how small it was. Then he put it to his ear and shook it.

            He didn’t know what the heck it was by just the sound.

            Daiki walked over to Kuroko and Number 2 with a warm looking coat on his arms.

            “Tell me if you like it. I got Satsuki’s opinion.” That was his way of saying that it would be something Kuroko liked. Something he would want.

            “Domo.” he smiled, despite everything.

            “And if you want… just throw it away if you hate it.”

            Kuroko stared open mouthed at the hovering male while his puppy climbed into his lap.

            “I never would do something like that.”

            “Good.” Aomine thought to himself that Kuroko’s words made his heart calm down.

            Kuroko’s phone beeped.

            “Wear this and just bring it back whenever.” Kuroko took the coat off his hands and put it on. When he got on his feet, Aomine helped him zip up.

            After that, Kuroko wrapped his arms around Aomine, holding him in a one sided embrace because Aomine didn’t return it.

            The ace wasn’t about to break his promise. His arms were bent at the elbow and in the air while Kuroko hugged his body.

            “Punch that idiot Kagami for me later.”

            “Hai.” Kuroko agreed seriously.

            Nigou was on the bed messing with Kuroko’s gift until Aomine snatched it from Number 2 before the dog was able to rip the paper off. And he glared back at Nigou too. He _wanted_ the little canine to do something. Like attempt biting him again.

            Kuroko took his present from Aomine and got his puppy.

            “Do you have something to carry Nigou in?”

            “No.” Aomine lied.

            “I promise to wash it out if you do.”

            So in the end, Daiki gave him a bag, telling Kuroko to absolutely keep it.

            At the door, Kuroko gave Aomine another one sided embrace.

            “Good bye.” He saluted with a content smile.

            “Yeah.” The better player said with a rare, stoic expression. And he stood in his door way being hit by the cold. This is where he remained until he could no longer see Kuroko on the street.

            In estimated time, Kuroko had been at Aomine’s house for _half an hour_. It was a duration that was lost on both of them. It had been so short, and with a week’s worth of conflict between the two. Conflict based on something that happened in 2 hours, just yesterday, but also built upon something that began years ago.

            Out of Aomine’s sight, Kuroko had his gift underneath one arm and was reading some text messages he had failed to check even after answering Aomine’s call earlier.

            ‘I still have your coat. Let’s meet up so I can give it to you.’ – Kagami

            ‘Dai-chan and I shopped together yesterday and bought you something. Let me know how you like it!’ – Momoi

            ‘I want to invite you out with me again before I leave Tokyo.’ – Akashi

            ‘Kuroko… call me after you see this.’ – Kagami

            Kuroko inhaled deeply while he had his best friend’s contact highlighted, then let it out once the phone was ringing.

            Kagami’s deep voice was recognizable, relieving, and very much fresh in Kuroko’s mind.

            “Is this about my coat?” he asked his red head partner.

            ‘How the hell could I let you forget it?’

            “Even I wasn’t thinking about it, Kagami-kun.”

            ‘I know. We were all over each other before you left. It’s like our brains couldn’t remember anything else.’

            Kuroko didn’t immediately say anything back. How strange was it that Kagami was bringing something like this up. Tetsuya had assumed they wouldn’t just talk about that so easily.

            “I couldn’t think about anything except how Kagami-kun didn’t want me to leave.” And Kuroko wasn’t going to pretend it didn’t happen if Kagami wasn’t.

            ‘I feel like such a dick. I’m going to do something for you. When you come back tonight, expect a surprise, Kuroko.’

            “What if I can’t make it?” But Tetsuya would do all he could to ensure that he did. Excitement was in his chest.

            ‘You’ll be here. You don’t want to miss this.’ Kagami had to be smirking on the other side of the phone.

            “It better be for children’s eyes.”

            ‘What are you saying? It’s not like any kids will be around anyways.’

            “Nigou is coming back with me.”

            ‘…Dammit.’ His response made Kuroko’s cheeks turn pink and the dog in his bag peeked out its head as it heard Kuroko laughing warmly under his breath.

            ‘Are you outside in the cold?’ Kagami asked after easily forgetting how this conversation started about Kuroko’s coat.

            “Hai. But Aomine-kun gave me his coat.” Kuroko replied too soon.

            On the other line, Kagami was entirely jealous and hoped that bastard hadn’t been alone with Kuroko. He also wondered if Kuroko told Ahomine where he left his coat.

            ‘At least you have something. It’s so fucking cold out there.’ Was all he said.

            “You would have come out just to bring mine’s to me right, Kagami-kun?”

            ‘Yeah, Kuroko. Did that jerk give you some gloves too?’

            There was a pair in the coat pocket, which Kuroko never thought to check. His fingers were now letting him know that they were cold.

            “I have some.”

            ‘Good.’

            Then it seemed as if they were all out of things to talk about.

            “Will you still call later?”

            ‘After I finished your surprise, I’ll call you.’

            “Okay. PG rated Kagami-kun.”

            ‘It’s not like Nigou would know what the hell he was seeing anyways.’

            “Don’t make him sound stupid.” Kuroko reprimanded without teasing. He was still working on Nigou and Kagami becoming good friends.

            ‘If I plan something for Nigou, think he’ll stay out of our way?’

            Kuroko was chuckling again. He couldn’t be sure, but Kagami better not be planning something perverted. What was with everyone? Kuroko was amazed at how perverted everyone was to him.

            Kuroko began teasing again.

            “You swore you wouldn’t try anything.” But Kuroko was feeling slightly better after how things ended with Aomine-kun. He was hoping the rest of the miracles gave him just as much closure.

            ‘I was trying to cheer you up. But I wasn’t about to do something that you didn’t want either.’ Kagami didn’t think about how he would have forced Kuroko to talk and stay with him under extreme circumstances.

            “Are you trying to stop being mean, finally?”

            ‘Hn, only to you.’

            “And Nigou.” Kuroko added to the deal.

            ‘Sure. Tell Nigou to do the same and it’s done.’

            Kuroko’s cheeks were still pink and he was still smiling. He consulted a little with his pet.

            “Nigou says deal.”

            ‘Alright…’

            And they were quiet for a bit again. Kuroko was feeling nervous now, but so was Kagami on the other line.

            ‘Let’s talk again like this later. Sound good?’

            It sounded really good.

            “See you.”

            ‘Later.’

            Kuroko hung up first.

            And the next person he phoned was Akashi.

            ‘Tetsuya, how was your night?’

            “I don’t remember much of it. I slept well.” He lied to Akashi in a strained way. But the last thing was true about the quality of his sleep.

            ‘Kagami didn’t keep you up?’

            “No.”

            ‘I see.’ Just like yesterday, in the car… Akashi on the other side of the line was much more intelligent than Kuroko wanted to give him credit for. Kuroko almost wished he could trick Akashi at least once.

            “Is Akashi-kun leaving soon?”

            ‘No. Come out with me before I leave town.’ The miracle captain – not that Kuroko was aware – would not leave until he saw Kuroko once more.

            “What time? I can’t be out late tonight.” There was school tomorrow. And he didn’t forget his other arrangement either.

            ‘Before 6 tonight.’ Apparently, Akashi had a set time too. Kuroko swallowed his displeasure at that. He could never forget enjoying Akashi’s company, his mere presence. It was charming and elicited strange responses in Tetsuya. Maybe Akashi-kun tapped into his primal senses, the wealthy teen wore cologne that produced pheromones for the sexual youth. Kuroko was included in this population.

            “How soon are you available Akashi-kun?”

            ‘Now. Where are you?’

            Tetsuya said he didn’t know. But after looking around, he ended up having a view of the ocean, having walked blindly onto a tourist landscape while on the phone with Seirin’s ace.

            ‘You’re close to Daiki’s home. I can drive you to Ryota’s place.’ Akashi explained briefly how he stayed there his first night in Tokyo, he said nothing about where he was last night. ‘He doesn’t mind if I bring you here for a while, until you are ready to leave out later.’

            Kuroko was split. Both Akashi-kun and Kise-kun had slept with him yesterday as he remembered. It could not be wise to sit with both of them. He felt even more concerned that Akashi would be there, with his sharp senses and mind, and would somehow visually see what kind of sex he had with the blonde miracle. Kuroko wasn’t expecting Kise to be as all knowing.

            “Will Akashi-kun call me when he is ready to shop?”

            ‘You don’t want me to come get you?’

            “I don’t want to be inside right now Akashi-kun.”

            His old captain’s line was silent for a minute. Right before what he said next, Kuroko was bordering a nervous wreck, like yesterday.

            ‘Stay put, Tetsuya. I’ll come to you soon.’

 

-Part 2-

**To be continued**.

 

**AN:**

Feel like I did my man Aomine wrong. I like to write Kuroko as an uke that makes guys go crazy because his ass is just that good… ;)

I have a better idea of what the other parts will look like too:

            Part 3: Kuroko goes on another date. He confronts more of the miracles.

            Part 4: TBD (Kuroko finishes his dates and wraps things up)

            Part 5: TBD (Kuroko and his boyfriend will be together; may not be a part 5)


	3. Kuroko Has to Think Carefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Warnings: GoM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko; explicit content; language  
> Chapter Warnings: fluff; Kuroko being less Strong Willed
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I do not gain profit off this work of fiction.
> 
> AN:   
> I’m on a schedule with this, it needs to be all finished by the end of next week. Part 4 is planned out with notes but nothing is written out as a narrative, this means its gonna change a bit, but I have to write it carefully – it’s probably the most important plot wise for this fic.
> 
> I’m halfway done with part 5, so far so fun. Kuroko and his boyfriend will be up to a lot of things ;)

**Part 3: Kuroko Has to Think Carefully**

 

            Tetsuya listened to Akashi’s wish over the phone. During the whole of 15 minutes, he waited for the miracle captain by the ocean dock, and thought the clear waters meeting with the horizon to be so fleetingly beautiful that he never turned away.

            Admiring the view right beside him, arriving some time ago, the scarlet haired male Kuroko was waiting for removed a glove just so he could temporarily sift through cotton candy blue locks.

            Then the miracle captain and his phantom sixth embraced tightly in greeting.

            Kuroko passingly thought he’d freeze on the ocean front, but didn’t let weather stop his comfort of watching the waters the color of his eyes. Because warmth was much more precious after facing the cold.

            He’d been preparing himself to make use of Akashi-kun's body heat after the miracle got here.

            “Maybe I shouldn’t let you go home by yourself at night.” As he let Kuroko cozy in his arms, he noticed how blue his lips were from the weather, and equally ignored that he had left his phantom sixth in the hands of Kagami. But of course, Akashi wanted to know what Seirin’s first year duo did the other night. Unfortunately he learned that if he wanted Tetsuya to tell him a secret, then he had to form a strategy to coax. The words he shared with Kuroko yesterday were situational. This was a new day. And while some may call it a form of betraying the sixth miracle’s trust, Akashi decided to do what he thought was best. This was how he reasoned.

            Tetsuya, Akashi thought, needed to make better decisions. And needed someone to care enough to guide him. Not a parent, but a _partner_. To look after him. Take him safely home. Put him to bed on time. Warm his cold body under the covers … and further trade his “cuteness” for sexy…

            Akashi was not so easily carried away. Yet, former thoughts remained.

            So how would the miracle react when Kuroko revealed he had sex with Kagami _and_ did not use a condom?

Well, no dictionary term could describe. Better to create a new one that would correctly match the look and feel of what Akashi would experience after learning about it.

            “I shouldn’t let you go home either.” Kuroko said shyly.

            “Maybe I should stay with you next time I’m in the city.”

            “Akashi-kun would have to sleep in a guest room.” Kuroko was saying this out of respect for his mother and other guardians who were home every so often.

            “Just so I can sneak into your room during the night.”

            “Now that I know Akashi-kun will do that to me, I have to lock my door.”

            “Or learn to moan softly into your pillow.” Akashi said and smirked next to Kuroko’s ear.

            “But Nigou sleeps on them.” Kuroko explained with a blush.

            “What?”

            It was time for Akashi-kun to meet Nigou, Kuroko thought with excitement.

            “I have a small dog. I’m sheltering him in here,” Kuroko opened the borrowed carrier to let Number 2 come out into the light and see Akashi-kun. Rakuzan’s captain only looked moderately surprised. He let himself be entertained too, by how Tetsuya’s dog shared eye color with his owner.

            “I can see how much you care about him.” As Kuroko took out Nigou and scratched under his chin, Akashi only let himself be slightly jealous. It was unmistakable how spoiled rotten the pet was.

            Kuroko let Nigou down onto the ground too. Now the canine could take care of its business and stretch its legs.

            With Nigou sniffing around, Kuroko and Akashi approached each other closely again.

            “What do you think of him?”

            “He takes after you. Is he your child, Number 1?”

            “How did Akashi-kun know?”

            The miracle captain shook his head before responding.

            “The resemblance is too obvious.” A bit strange too. Which Akashi would just keep to himself.

            But Kuroko was secretly happy that Nigou looked kind of like him. It made them closer. It was probably another reason why Kuroko liked to take him everywhere. Parents never left their adorable, helpless children behind.

            The scarlet haired teen was pulling out his phone and answering it before Kuroko could say something next. Akashi broke their embrace to focus solely on who was on the line with him.

            To prevent the sixth miracle from being lonely now that Akashi was busy, Number 2 skipped over and got his attention. Kuroko let himself be distracted as if on reflex.

            “I’ll make sure to be in town when that comes around.”

            Kuroko began listening in.

            “It wouldn’t be an issue. I know someone who is willing.”

            Akashi’s ruby gaze fell intensely on Tetsuya crouching on the ground.

            “Spring break is a good time, you’re right. Alright, good bye Nijimura-san.”

            “Senpai?”

            “I’m not entirely surprised that you remember him. Though he has mentioned you all of one time that I recall.”

            “How is he?”

            “In college and working multiple jobs. But he has visited me in Kyoto a few times. Overall, he’s well.”

            “Have you two gotten closer?”

            “Not on the level that you and I have.” Akashi read Kuroko’s mind. The taller teen perceived Kuroko to be jealous, which Akashi had no desire to instigate.

            Kuroko wasn’t jealous though. He wanted to know what the hell his old teammates were on the phone about. Just plain nosy. Mostly because he deemed Akashi-kun to be an interesting character.

            It was enough to startle Kuroko, but Akashi-kun clapped twice, as if he trying to quiet a small room discussion. But really, he was calling over Nigou. The puppy rolled off the ground to obediently respond to Akashi’s summon.

            The first year captain rubbed gently over Nigou’s soft, fluffy fur. Akashi would admit only to a select few, especially Tetsuya, that he found this little puppy to be very adorable.

            When Akashi tried to rub Nigou’s belly, he didn’t respond well. He backed up on 4 legs and barked. It wasn’t a feisty one like with Aomine-kun earlier.

            Akashi was contemplating deeply about where he went wrong with Kuroko’s pet. Kuroko was feeling a bit sorry for him, so he said this.

            “You made him shy.”

            “How have I done that?”

            “I don’t know for sure. But I know that Akashi-kun is really good with his hands.”

            His past captain let some form of confusion play over his features. To which Kuroko recognized with his perceptiveness.

            “It’s okay.” Kuroko smiled. “Just rub him behind the ears from now on. He really likes you.” Nigou probably thought Akashi smelled and looked nice just like Kuroko himself did.

            Akashi went to stand upright.

            “And in what way should I treat you, Ichigou?” Akashi openly flirted.

            Because the other male was so naturally charming, Kuroko sensed no flirtatious atmosphere. Just like all the other times. He just responded in way that unknowingly led Akashi on.

            “Akashi-kun gives really nice dinner dates.” Kuroko’s stomach would eat itself if he didn’t put something in it soon.

            And Akashi wasn’t disappointed that Kuroko mentioned something about a date. So he reached out and pulled Kuroko back into an embrace. But this time they would gaze right into each other’s eyes.

            “If my reward for feeding you is as satisfying as last night, I will _always_ buy you dinner.” Seijuuro didn’t even think about how it was too early for that sort of meal. The dinner one.

            “Will you eat with me?”

            “My appetite for food is satiated. My other one has been starved since we parted…”

            “Akashi-kun, I can’t feed that to you.” Kuroko still had his day’s mission.

            He wasn’t able to help that Akashi-kun suddenly consumed him with a deep kiss on the ocean dock. The sixth miracle couldn’t just tear away, ‘cause Akashi knew damn well how to control the hormones of an adolescent teen male like Kuroko Tetsuya.

            Kuroko didn’t do a bad job leading Akashi around by his dick either. Maybe Kuroko was some sort of tease. It didn’t change the significance of him matching sexual arousal with sexual arousal.

            “Mmm, Akashi-kun shouldn’t just take what he wants…” Yes, Kuroko was trying to resist. Quite shamefully this time as he was obviously interested.

            But Seijuuro continued to drink from his lips. His oral thirst not reflecting his true desires because his manhood wanted something more.

            Tetsuya couldn’t reasonably dodge him now that Akashi learned about him sexually. Kuroko had succeeded in causing the miracle to evaluate the meaning of sex. How was it that no one else had been quite as satisfying?

            There was a repeated smack of their lips, occasionally interrupted by Kuroko trying to put together a few words and Akashi telling him “shhh” each time

            Number 2 felt trapped between the two, as he always ended up in the middle of his human twin and another attractive male who was all over him. Nigou didn’t know what he was seeing, but he wasn’t blind or something.

            Akashi had Kuroko completely arrested. He used his lean, but powerful muscles to lock Kuroko against his body. No chance, and hardly an attempt, for Kuroko to get away.

            Akashi eventually did stop kissing him.

            “The hardest thing will be for me to leave this city without you.” Was what he needed to say after plucking their mouths apart.

            Maybe Akashi was aware that Kuroko liked this kind of attention. When he could assume someone, like Akashi-kun or Kagami-kun were asking to have him in not only a sexual way. They were being selfish, true, but they wanted him to themselves for more than just sex.

            Tetsuya hoped.

            Honestly, it was harder to tell with teenagers. Kuroko didn’t know about romance. But he could reasonably say that he _liked_ liked all of the guys who were charming, kind, and physically attractive.

            “Akashi-kun said he wants to visit me next time and sneak into my room at night.”

            “I do want that.”

            “Okay.” This was Kuroko's way of reassuring Akashi-kun that they would not end their relationship just because he returned to his life in Kyoto.

            But next came the hardest part.

            “It’s cold,” Kuroko mentioned, and the air from his breath blew over Akashi’s face.

            “Stay in my arms then.”

            “Can we go back to your car?” he requested in light of Akashi acting affectionate with him. They were like honeymooners. Teenage version.

            Akashi allowed Kuroko’s request. He led them in a similar way to last night.

            Akashi said it was okay for Nigou to move around in the back, so Tetsuya put him back there and then joined Akashi in the front.

Once Kuroko was seated, Akashi took the small gift off the boy's lap. He peeped it earlier, as Kuroko was holding it between them while they were all over each other. There had been no initiative to ask about it when Akashi just wanted to be close to Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun gave that to me."

Akashi shook it and listened.

"It doesn't move around much. It must be a fragile object. And given its solid weight, this isn't made from synthetic materials. Did he tell you what he bought?"

"No." Kuroko answered with some amazement.

"You'll like it."

Despite how general Akashi's description of the item, the Rakuzan captain seemed to know what hid inside.

            Now that they had talked a bit normally, it was in this setting that Kuroko wanted to know about what the two of them did last night. Why. And after how things progressed with Aomine, who played around when Kuroko hadn't been direct with his words, it seemed like the best approach was be head on.

How great was it that Akashi-kun thus far was honest and serious? This wouldn't be so difficult.

Kuroko came out with it.

"Please tell me why you fucked me?" It couldn't exactly be traced back to when he started referring to sex this way. But as everyone around him did, why not?

"Tetsuya, why are you asking? What will it matter for you to know?" There was always a reason lovers asked this question the day after. No one ever asked why Akashi slept with them.

What was Tetsuya going to gain from this? Too bad for Akashi. Because Kuroko didn't know.

"I just want to know."

"I want you to tell me why you want that."

"I think it will satisfy me somehow." Kuroko answered because he knew Akashi would not let him get around.

For Akashi, not knowing was not good enough.

"Are you sure? What will you do in the event that my response is not satisfying?" Seijuuro immediately decided he would find a way to please Kuroko Tetsuya with his response.

"Just don't lie. Please?" Tetsuya was certain that lying would severely upset him. This time. Because it was Akashi-kun. Who he thought he believed would grant his request for honesty. Their game the other night was not forgotten by Kuroko, while a few details about their sex was.

"Tetsuya..."Sadly, Akashi could not agree to what Kuroko was asking. The miracle captain saw the way he looked. If Akashi told him the truth about why he did it, Tetsuya would get upset. Akashi had seen him that way back in middle school and he remembered the pain shown. Though Akashi just didn't give a fuck back then. He was callous enough. To the point where he could turn his back and walk away without blinking or feeling an ounce of anything.

Seijuuro forced himself to be more considerate. But he hadn’t much experience being this way. So considerate was going to be not telling the truth in order to prevent Kuroko from breaking down in front of him.

But Akashi didn't know that Kuroko would NOT do that, no matter how badly things got inside this vehicle.

He couldn't recognize the cues that Kuroko was more resilient after already being hurt by the miracles in the past. He already didn't expect much from them.

And Akashi was not about to make things better.

"I did it... because I think I may be enamored with you." This hadn’t been what he meant to say.

Akashi didn’t know he was lying. He didn’t _know_. What the hell was going on? And Kuroko had no idea about romance. He didn't understand how slim chances were that someone loved you only after one date and night of sex. In the backseat of a car no less.

Kuroko now appeared incredibly vulnerable as he gazed at Akashi who was already watching him.

"Akashi-kun... you love me?"

Tetsuya didn't know it. Seijuuro didn't know it. The miracle captain did love Kuroko. There were many forms of love. One kind was more closely related to sex than commitment.

Akashi would be a great husband. He would take care of Tetsuya better than the rest of the miracles (with Kise as a close second) because Akashi was capable of giving his all without trying too hard. Didn’t hold a thing back. And was mature enough to HAVE a committed relationship of that degree.

But what made Kuroko special or important? There was no way to know if he would want that only with Tetsuya. Though the signs were there to make a good prediction.

As Akashi didn’t know, his physical attraction was speaking louder than the romantic feelings, which had no real foundation. Nothing could have properly developed. A spirit must be trying to set them together. Because maybe that’s how it’s supposed to be.

"I know that I do." Akashi needed to tell himself right now. If he was being rational right now - if his rare persona that made emotional decisions wasn't coming to life- then he would realize that the only thing he could honestly conclude is that he enjoyed one date and one night of sex. That's it.

Love was a different story. It didn't have a place in this car right now. Too big to fit. And it wasn't welcomed last night either as the two of them had slow sex with each other. Good, passionate, soft sex that tricked Akashi into thinking he made love. And because he didn't want to give that up, he also believed that he didn't want to give away Tetsuya. Because Kuroko was his lover after last night.

"Let me take you out, let me feed you. I can show you how I feel about you." he further persuaded.

"I feel excitement..." Kuroko couldn't resist, but he experienced an instant pain in his chest where his heart thumped, anticipating, maybe, that someone could love his heart so easily. So suddenly.

"I will show you." Akashi confirmed. And on the spot, he came to the decision that he would not disappoint. Merely saying and doing whatever needed to be said or done.

He could make himself love a boy like Tetsuya. The task was simple.

-Part 3-

            Kuroko enjoyed love. After being fed at a walk in restaurant, less elegant than last night, with more delicious food, he was pretty much convinced by what Akashi admitted earlier.

            It wasn’t just how much Akashi-kun seemed to care that he ate well. Tetsuya did have quite an elementary understanding about love. However, the other part about being loved, to Kuroko, had something to do with being inseparable… it actually did.

            He was held constantly by his date. Around the waist, or the torso. His hand, a perfect size to fit like a puzzle. And Akashi-kun was more of a gentleman when he did this, but sometimes Kuroko felt a hand lightly brushing down his backside. Not lingering too long, happening frequently.

            “Do you like that part of me?” Kuroko remembered asking one time when he was standing close enough to be on top of Akashi’s toes but wasn’t. The miracle captain standing right over his shoulder while Kuroko browsed shelves of a bookstore.

            “I love that part of you. Every part, Tetsuya.” But inside him the most, Akashi was thinking. Never mind that, the wealthy teen was carrying out the thing about loving Kuroko to the fullest extent.

            “Akashi-kun does not know every part of me.”

            “I do know.”

            “No.”

            “Yes.”

            They were arguing in jest. Kuroko was teasing, Akashi playing along. They kissed each other without trying to flash the older folks in the store too much.

            The miracle captain and his phantom sixth were thoroughly enjoying their time. They should see how they looked. Just so perfect. Very fantastic. Unrealistic. If only Akashi hadn’t lied accidentally, and Kuroko hadn’t latched on naively, they could have reasonably reached this point. And not too long after dating either.

            Tetsuya was amusing himself by pulling Akashi through a pet store. Nigou safely inside of Akashi’s car until they returned. Tetsuya was thinking he could get his scarlet haired date to find some “creature” (as Akashi described) that he liked. Seijuuro was not trying to pick something, instead he was letting himself be amused by the sixth miracle as well.

            “Look at these kittens,” Kuroko was asking if he could hold one.

            Akashi did a better job of getting the store clerk to service them; Kuroko’s lack of presence a curse in this moment.

            “Hold one Akashi-kun.”

            “Alright.”

            “You look handsome.”

            “Is that what you believe…”

            “I believe you’re making the kitten shy.” But overall the miracle was good with animals.

            Kuroko was startled when a white flash appeared where he and Akashi-kun stood in the store. The bluenette had to look through a fish tank, where Kise-kun was hiding to take a picture of him and Akashi-kun.

The blonde miracle laughed comically as he came up to his Teiko teammates.

"Hi, Kise-kun." The blue haired sixth smiled at him, pleased to welcome and greet him.

"Kurokocchi~" And he put long arms completely around Kuroko.

First and foremost, Akashi would not let Kise turn him into a third wheel.

"You didn't tell me you would attempt to spy on us."

"That's because I'm not, Akashicchi." And who ever revealed if they planned to anyway?

Secondly, Akashi wouldn't let Ryota overthrow him on Kuroko’s pedestal; the miracle captain having both jealous and possessive tendencies on reflex as he observed Kise holding the boy he _loved_.

"You're interfering." he announced.

"Something's going on right now?" He played dumb.

"Akashi-kun and I are trying to find him a pet that he likes."

"No. We're on a couple's date."

"In a pet shop?" Kise laughed hilariously.

Akashi didn't looked amused. Kuroko confused.

"Akashi-kun, you don't want to buy a pet?"

"I do." He flipped script, just to further dote on Kuroko.

Now Kise was feeling ignored.

"Kurokocchi, I've been thinking of getting a puppy just like you."

Everyone figured Tetsuya had a bias for them because of Number 2.

"They're over there Kise-kun." Kuroko wanted to see them first, but it was easier to imagine Akashi-kun with a cat.

"Can you help me look?" Kise sounded helpless.

"Search on your own." Akashi then tried to not drop the kitten back in its litter cage. He was rushing to empty his hands so that he could bring Kuroko back into his arms. Out of Kaijo's ace.

No way was Kise going to let go. He usually listened to his old captain like everyone else. But Kise had his own way of being possessive. Kurokocchi should be on a date with HIM right now.

Kise hadn't really known that Tetsuya was the one Akashicchi wanted to bring to his house. Akashicchi just mentioned that someone he knew personally may want to come visit him. And he wouldn't say who that person was even as Kise was waiting for him to do so.

"I was going to call you later yesterday, but I didn't think it would be fair to Kagamicchi."

"You knew I was with Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah. We.. uh, he texted me about it."

"That's weird." Kuroko didn't know Kagami was friends with any of the miracles. Now he had something to ask Kagami about later on.

Next to Kuroko, Akashi was prepared to dismiss Kise.

The only reason he didn't speak was because Kuroko's voice came first, which Akashi also decided to allow attentively.

"Kise-kun, I wanted to talk to you. Can you join me and Akashi-kun?" Kuroko figured he better try to get a word in with the blonde miracle before he didn't get the chance later.

Tetsuya didn't think Kise would impose too much, so he was cluelessly fine with it. He didn't know anything about how couples wanted to be on dates only as couples. Just “you and I” type of thing.

And anyway, the truth was that Kuroko and Akashi weren't officially together. Not that you could tell them that. A label like that maybe meant nothing to them anyways.

"Yeah. You can talk to me." Kise was more than happy for him to do so.

"Domo."

"You're so cute," Kise repeated his words from yesterday on purpose.

Seijuuro seized Kuroko's hand even though the Seirin and Kaijo players were still close to each other.

Akashi did not let himself portray his great displeasure at Ryota. The scarlet haired captain began to lead Kuroko out of the store single handedly.

Kise leisurely followed behind, knowing he would catch up. There was a grin on his pretty face as he was smart enough to understand what his old captain was doing.

But Akashicchi was not about to best him. Kise was similar in many ways to Aomine, different in less ways. The blonde miracle would not force or harass Kuroko. He would compete well though. And don't forget, Kise had a silver tongue. His smooth talk was almost as awesome as Akashi's. Kise would argue he was better.

But what he did even better was read people's emotions and true feelings. And once he did that now, he knew who had the better chance.

Him.

-Part 3-

            Kise’s attempts to take Kuroko off the Rakuzan captain’s hands were futile. Akashi correctly predicted every move. He never let go of Kuroko’s white hand. And Tetsuya was following Akashi around, as if he would be lost without him.

            How the hell was Kise going to separate the two?

            Japanese people enjoyed shopping at vendors and outdoor markets. The red, blue, and blonde haired trio were in a pretty dense crowd of people, everyone tightly bundled in winter gear. All excited to be outdoors despite freezing temperature.

            “You will look good wearing this. I’m going to purchase it for you.”

            “Domo.”

            Kise could not believe how Akashi had been buying the bluenette things left and right. Straight throwing money at Kuroko. The sixth miracle didn’t try to stop him like he had with Kise the other day. It made Kise a tad bit insecure.

            Did Kurokocchi like Akashicchi better than him? Did he think their old captain could better provide financially? Kise wondered when Kurokocchi would just come out and say he wanted to have Akashi’s child!

            “Hey, Kurokocchi?”

            “Yes?” Kuroko responded, honestly having forgotten about Ryota despite being the one to invite the blonde miracle along.

            And Akashi had a response too. He indifferently watched Kise. Just silent. Not going to miss anything he was about to say.

            “Want to try on some outfits that I pick?” Hopefully, Kuroko remembered something about this scenario from yesterday. It was likely that the phantom sixth was the one that had to do something so that they could be alone. Akashi would not let it happen any other way.

            Tetsuya was plain perplexed. He literally forgot about confronting Kise, treasuring all the attention from Akashi-kun while on a date with him.

            “I don’t want any clothes, Kise-kun.”

            That’s right, ‘cause apparently only Akashi could shop for him!

            “C’mon Kurokocchi, when am I going to get a turn?” If it had been anyone else that Kise was challenging for a date’s attention, someone he didn’t absolutely respect like Akashi, then the blonde miracle wouldn’t have done it this way.

            If they weren't with Akashi though, the person Kise was interested in probably wouldn’t be as hard to steal. Kuroko was not always easy to persuade either. Kise's hot looks, athleticism, status, and overall vibes wouldn't be enough to win Kuroko from Akashi. But if Kise and the Rakuzan captain were equal in those things, then why the hell wouldn't Kurokocchi give him as much of a chance?

"Is something the matter?"

"Weren't we supposed to talk?" Kise was just glad the scarlet haired teen at Kuroko's side hadn't intercepted him up to this point.

"Oh, about yesterday." Kuroko correctly remembered.

"Bingo!"

"I should be there for the talk."

It seems Seijuuro wouldn't allow Kise even a small victory.

"You know about this already Akashi-kun. I promise I'll be okay."

"I know you will. That isn't my concern." Provided that he already concluded that Kuroko was easy to lay - yes, he didn't like to admit it even to himself, it upset him greatly - Akashi was just trying to appear trusting of Tetsuya as he said this. He didn't actually believe that somehow Tetsuya would be untouched by Kise after their talk. And would Tetsuya tell him if it happened? There remained a shroud surrounding what happened with Kagami Taiga last night that Akashi needed to uncover.

One thing he decided to do as he loved Tetsuya was get him to stop lying or hiding things. It did not matter whatsoever to Akashi that Kuroko wasn't ready to talk about it. Akashi wanted his love (even if this person happened to not be Kuroko in some alternate universe) to never lie to him. He knew Tetsuya was still capable of being deceitful with him, even after all they've shown for caring about one another. So Akashi also accepted that he would willingly teach Kuroko that telling him lies was vain effort.

Kuroko knew this already though, so it wasn't the point. Akashi was unaware of how everyone knew that he wasn't easy to deceive. They lied because the truth gave too much anxiety, and was unwanted.

"Can I come back to Akashi-kun if he waits here?"

Akashi loved Kuroko's voice. It was a uniquely arranged symphony to his ears. Perfection. And not shamefully, it increased his libido. Akashi wanted to close him and Tetsuya inside his car with tinted windows once more just to hear the blunette’s erotic pitch and conquer his body.

"Say you'll come back in 20 minutes." It was short, Kise thought as well, but Akashi decided it would not please him if Kuroko wasn't back by that time.

"I don't know how much time I need." Kuroko wasn’t about to tell Akashi, but it was important to the bluenette that he and Kise be alone for this. It was just him and Kise the other day on their date, when they were intimate, and so him and Kise should be alone again in order to talk. And who knew everything they needed to say to one another? It wasn’t right to limit their time.

"You want more than 20 minutes? I'll need a reward." Now Akashi had an idea. Some challenge/game that would perhaps allow him to act out his desires later on before he left to return to Kyoto. Where sleepless nights would plague him.

"Akashi-kun, you’re so slick."

And now Kise didn't like how this was turning out. His jaw hit the floor when Kurokocchi -who used to be so plain and innocent - hugged around Akashi's shoulders and JUST BEGAN TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM.

Kise could not go on in this world without understanding how Akashicchi effectively got Kurokocchi to be this tempting!

"I'm ready Kise-kun." As he was still tucked in Akashicchi's arms, he said this.

"Then let's-" many things could come next. Kise had to think of the most appropriate. "Get out of here!"

"Alright." Now Kuroko was working on removing himself from one of the guys he loved to embrace.

Seijuuro’s decision to let go so Tetsuya was able to freely accompany Kise was another defeat to Kise’s mind.

And yes, Kuroko managed to get Akashi to let them go alone. Without Kise knowing what the hell the deal was. Was a French kiss all it took?

What would happen of Kise wanted to make a deal with Tetsuya too?

"I think we should find the most private, indoor area." He had some form of a perverted idea.

"Okay." Like usual, Kuroko wasn't sensing red flags. For him, this was simply a chance to talk to the blonde miracle about their date the other day. Though essentially, it had been a nice date as Kuroko evaluated. But nothing about this talk seemed like it would be difficult because Kise and Kuroko had always been on good terms.

Except that one time. But to just spell it out more clearly, the perfect copy miracle never badmouthed or disrespected his style of basketball. So Kise swam in calm waters with Kuroko.

Over on Kise's end, he was thinking about what he had to do in order to make Kurokocchi be so... boyfriendish with him. It was a good look on Kuroko. Kise could still not believe that Akashi was the one Kuroko would be feeling all over.

How the fuck was that fair?

"Kise-kun, I need to take Kagami-kun's call before we talk." The blunette’s cell was right in Kise's face when he looked over in Kurokocchi's direction. And Kagamicchi's name was lit up with Kuroko's phone ringing.

Kise saw no reason to protest. Still being nice to his smaller past teammate.

So Kuroko flipped open his cell and began conversation with Kagami while walking in sync with Kise, otherwise tuning out his presence to engage with Kagami on the other line.

But Kise did get a slight attitude when it was obvious that Kurokocchi wasn't just about business over the phone.

Had all the guys managed to get Kuroko to be romantically interested in them yesterday except Kise? And had Aominecchi managed something too?

Goddamn!

Kise needed to stop being passive. He was only that way with Kuroko because he truly valued the teen. But maybe acting overly familiar with the phantom sixth wasn't so bad. You know, maybe it didn't mean Kuroko would hate him or be too shy or uncomfortable to do those things with him.

'Cause no matter what, Kise didn't forget Kuroko let him fuck the other day. Played into his kink too.

So maybe Kise messed up the other day by being just back friends with Kurokocchi.

Kise understood now. The talk he and Kurokocchi were about to have mattered more to Kise than before.

Because the model also wanted to know what yesterday in the backroom dressing room meant. Exactly why did Kuroko spread his legs for him?

Was it possible for the two of them to be in a relationship?

It didn’t matter that Kise was single. He would want to be a great _real_ boyfriend to Kuroko.

-Part 3-

 

To be continued.

 

**AN:**

If I saw a couple like Aka and Kuro in a store, I could not look at them. Couples who are total saps are so embarrassing. But of course, I ironically write them in my stories (woot woot).

 

And in the series, Kise is Kuroko’s _pretend_ boyfriend. Yes!

 

Next part begins with Kise x Kuroko, but also a bit about what happened with Kagami over the phone. Midorima and Murasakibara come up next. Akashi will meet back up with Kuroko again too. A lot of people are involved in the next part, it’s possible that more characters than I listed will show up because as I write these things in sections, not in order, I have to fill in gaps. Which is actually very fun to do!

 

Hope you enjoy part 4 next! Thanks to readers, comments, and the kudos of this story. I really have fun with this and so I constantly write for it despite everything else I gotta do :D


	4. Kuroko Has to Pick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Warnings: GoM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko; mature content  
> Chapter Warnings: language; sexual content; ultimate uke Kuroko; minor angst
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and claim no profit from this work of fiction.

**Part 4: Kuroko Has to Pick**

 

Tetsuya took precious time talking over the phone with Kagami. The blonde and bluenette already found a decent place to have their talk. So now it was down to when the fuck Kuroko would – preferably – hang up on Kagamicchi.

Of course, that wasn’t about to go down.

So how was Kise going to make Kurokocchi get off the phone? It's not that Kise was pissed, but he wasn't smiling as he heard Seirin's first year duo drag on and on about nothing that had ANY relevance.

"You miss me?... I don't know if I miss you back... I guess I might... _Maybe_ I thought about you..."

Kise came to the conclusion that Kagamicchi only called to sweet talk. And that wasn't okay because that's what HE wanted to do with Kurokocchi right now!

With a cute, jealous boyfriend pout, Ryota kicked the table next to them with the tip of his toe. They were in a vacant foreign art shop that sold cheap knock offs of great old age paintings. Or whatever. They were just in some store where they could talk with each other and have some form of privacy.

Kise was eavesdropping hard on Tetsuya's conversation. Although it was only possible to hear one side of it from Kise’s end, Kagami did eventually mention the significance of his call.

'Everything is taking longer than I expected.'

Like 3 hours had passed since Kuroko left his place. The red head had made a grand total of 1 percent in progress.

"Good luck completing it by tonight."

'What if I can't finish?'

"I won’t be happy with you."

'Fine, tonight then…. but it's going to be late when I finally get done. So I got an idea. Listening?'

"Hai."

'You should stay over.'

"But we have school tomorrow."

'I'm not about to keep you up, Kuroko. I promise I won't do anything you don't want.' His thoughts were jumping around just like his sentences.

"But the surprise tonight..."

'I'm not planning something that'll take _hours_. I’ll tuck you in on time.'

Kuroko covered his mouth to stop the big smile forming there, and the small laugh that wanted come out.

Both still happened.

"In your bed?"

'Yeah. Want to sleep next to me?' Kagami smiled on the line with him.

"Yes... I guess I want to."

'Tch, I guess I don’t want to roll over and hold you in the middle of the night.'

"You can."

'Promise I can?'

"Promise." His little heart wanted to leap from his chest and land right in the palm of Kagami's hand. Kuroko only understood it as excitement for whatever Kagami-kun was doing for him tonight.

'Ne, Kuroko... it's really cold out.' It would be below zero later, around the time Kagami finished with everything.

"You're right."

'We're just going to hang out at my place. Sound alright?'

"All three of us?"

'Yeah.' He hadn't hesitated on responding, even realizing Kuroko was inviting Nigou to the surprise.

"Okay. You're being so nice." It made Kuroko want to cuddle on him.

'Like always.' He was kidding. 'I just... since yesterday I...'

"Let's wait before we talk about that."

'Fine.’ It wasn't disappointment. He respected that Kuroko wasn’t ready to talk about what they did the other night.

“I have to go, Kagami-kun."

'Alright, I'll let you go then.'

"Call me when you're done."

'And before that?'

"When you want… I don't mind." Kuroko thought that his best friend didn’t want to let him go. But liked how Kagami tried to hold on to him.

'I'll just get back to work. Next time I call, it'll be all ready.'

"I can't wait." Now Tetsuya felt a little shy.

'See you tonight Kuroko.'

'Ha-hai.' Kuroko hung up first. He worried about how he stuttered. Then took a moment to recall how great that phone talk was. He liked how Kagami talked to him.

Would he be the one to give in and call his friend first? He really wanted to know. His thumb positioned to do it.

A sudden embrace interrupted his temptation.

"Kise-kun?"

"What were you saying with Kagamicchi?" Ryota wasn't expressing his friendly social vibe. He was maybe glaring slightly.

"I'm going to see him tonight."

"What? And why's that?"

"To hang out."

"You said something about his bed."

"I didn't." He was embarrassed about the fact that Kise caught him mentioning that.

Ryota didn’t call him on his lie.

"I must have heard wrong. Ready to talk? I am." The blonde miracle ushered Kuroko from behind further into the store. Tetsuya tripped a little over his feet, but the taller teen had a pretty firm grip on him. Kuroko was grateful that the miracle wouldn't let him fall.

"Kise-kun, I think this is a good place to stop." Yet Ryota kept gently pushing him until they turned a corner, not able to be seen by the cashier. Who was some old man who hadn't bothered to care about them, looking through some catalogue the whole time.

Kise decided to wait and stare at Kuroko. Patient for him to begin explaining some things. Or start somewhere. True, Kise had quite a few things to say. But he wanted to listen to Kurokocchi first.

Just like a good boyfriend.

"Is this a good place for you?" Kise probably stopped here for a reason.

"Yeah. When you're ready though." He was pretty content to simply hover until the talk was ready to happen.

Perhaps he was trying to prolong Kuroko returning to Akashi. But even Kagami seemed to be a competitor too. Kise couldn't accept a defeat from either of the red heads that he respected. And envied.

Kuroko let himself think of how to begin. His baby blues maintained eye contact with Kise's golden lion irises.

Kuroko didn't realize he was potential prey.

"Thank you for buying me so many presents yesterday." It was a different approach than with Aomine and Akashi. Kise-kun had always been kind, so he wanted to be the same. Beginning this talk with a thanks seemed like the best way.

His small body was pulled back in Kise's arms after he said that. Still as a statue while Kise hugged him fully.

"If you mean that let me buy you more presents." He wanted to spoil him. Though it was rare that he just blew all his money on another, even if he was dating them.

"You don't have to-"

...

...

... ... ...

Their mouths were busy. Kise kissing him deeply. Tetsuya didn't have any spunk to break away. He was conflicted too. Perhaps they shouldn't stop.

It definitely shocked him, but Ryota stayed focused despite how well Kurokocchi was sliding along with the blonde miracle's tongue.

They were ensnared.

Then, only because Kise wanted to speak, he stopped it.

“You’re so yummy.” He put a soft smack to Kuroko’s lips for emphasis. “I don’t blame Akashicchi for trying to keep you away from me.”

“Kise-kun…”

“I’m starving for you. I want to hold and kiss you like he did. Be my boyfriend.”

“...oh…I..ah” Kuroko was making an attempt to continue their conversation. Yet with Kaijo’s miracle unzipping his coat to softly tease the nipples over the top of his thin shirt, it seemed as if their conversation would stay side tracked. Kuroko was becoming timid before Kise’s eyes.

It was turning him on.

“You played good with me yesterday. Kurokocchi… I want to make you cum again.”

“Mmm,” Kuroko had to keep himself quiet as they did this in public, no comfort of being behind closed doors like last time. He was fondled between the legs by Kise’s hand and thigh. And if this kept on, he’d be wet. It was so very easy to arouse him.

“I know how to make love, Kurokocchi. I’ll do it to you again and again. As long as you’re conscious, as long as you’re begging me to.” Then Kise decided to press Tetsuya right up against the length of his body. The thing that made him moan was with Kise-kun’s palm squeezing his bottom, he grinded into the blunette’s until there was an erection.

Kuroko couldn’t stop any of this.

His desperate moan echoed from around the corner.

"When we get together, I’m going to make so much love to you. You want that?”

“I...ah…” Kuroko was breathing with difficulty, being held on his feet by the Perfect copy player.

It was at this point that the blonde miracle let his skilled hands begin to wander beneath the clothes of Seirin’s 11th player. The light brush and static from Kise’s finger pads was all it took for Kuroko to fall all over him, greedy for familiar and erotic touch.

Sex was such an intense connection; it let Tetsuya be closely connected with someone. Plus his body learned to love and yearn for it after all that happened on his birthday.

“Want to touch me back?” Kise unzipped his own coat next. The sound of it screeching, able to disrupt the moment. Just enough for Kuroko to resist.

As he’d done with all the miracles encountered so far.

“Please... can I ask you something first?” Tetsuya didn’t know why he phrased the sentence that way. Was he expecting them to pick up where they left off afterwards?

No. If Kuroko allowed his head to clear, he regained knowledge of his true motive. He _didn’t_ want to succumb to his basic desires now… he had to discover what it is that he wanted from these guys. It probably wasn’t smart to do things like he'd done yesterday.

The urge to resist must be a sign that there was more to do.

“Sure…”

“Why... did you fuck me yesterday? Please tell me, Kise-kun. Please don’t lie...”Kuroko pleaded with his expression too.

Tiny tears (from his arousal) were pooled in the corners of his eyes. Ryota lovingly wiped them away. And made sure to kiss over Tetsuya's pink lips before he gave a response.

What he said next wasn't a lie.

"'Cause I really care about you. I wanted us to share something special on your birthday." And forgot to mention how he wanted to stroke his ego a bit. He thought that if he took that intimate step with Kurokocchi, then the bluenette would remember their date well. Kise knew his sex was memorable. It was widely confirmed.

But now there was something else. Tetsuya equated sex with genuine affection in his mind. He was for the first time getting an idea about how the two related. He didn't understand what sex with any of these guys symbolized the other day. Except desire to reach orgasm.

"Kise-kun... do you love me?" He asked like earlier, the conversation now familiar.

And Kise was surprised. Though for Kise, you don’t have to be in love with someone to make love to them. As long as you cared about them, and valued them enough, then you could give that to them.

Kise’s perspective was similar to Akashi’s.

“I do, Kurokocchi.” He answered softly.

Kuroko processed one thing. Two miracles said they loved him.

“I _really_ love you Kurokocchi. So go out with me again. Be my boyfriend.”

But only one asked for a relationship. Out of five.

Akashi-kun maybe wanted one. He seemed to want Kuroko to be attached to his hip. Did that mean Akashi-kun was holding onto him because he didn’t want them to separate? If someone couldn’t bear to let you go, then did they loved you? Did they want to have a relationship too?

Kuroko was trying to think carefully about this.

“I love you.” Kise repeated. The words felt so free. They could come out without Kise making a conscious effort to form them. He must actually be _in love._

It wasn’t the _I’ll die for you_ love. But Akashi’s love for Kuroko wasn’t that either. And did it have to be? Tetsuya was unable to describe the kind of love that he wanted for himself.

But it was the kind that consumed. Especially one’s time. He wanted endless attention, _I’ll go out of my way for you_ , _I want to make you laugh and smile every single day_ , _I want to always stay with you_ love. Where two people came together as a bud in the soil and blossomed into a tall, undying flower. Not wilting in unfavorable conditions. In two words: consuming and undying. That's what Kuroko wanted. Deep down. He just didn't know it.

Which is why he said this to Kise.

“Thank you. For loving me.” It made him feel so important. That both Kise-kun and Akashi-kun grew to care about him like that. He felt light hearted.

It's not like Kuroko had self-esteem issues. It was just that yesterday he was new to sex. Today he was new to love. It all happened quickly for him. And Kuroko was just trying to make sense of it all. Both seemed harmless so far.

And things were not ending badly with the miracles. Even though it could have happened that way. It wasn't a smooth sail with Aomine-kun, but Tetsuya believed they made up before he left. And that was relieving. He wasn't expecting for any of these guys to hurt him... yet he didn't want to hurt their feelings either.

Everything would be alright.

The teen model watched Kuroko for some time.

He was trying to figure out why Kurokocchi thanked him for something like that, and not throwing himself into Kise's open arms. Didn’t Kurokocchi know what it meant for someone to say they loved you? The phantom sixth should be filled with joy, and he should want to try a relationship with the person that confessed. That’s what Kise did when someone confessed to him. For Kise, there was hardly a such thing as rejection.

He gave _everyone_ a chance with him. And of course, _no one_ turned him down either.

But now Tetsuya's phone was going off. Kuroko tried so hard not to rush to check the caller ID and answer it.

Maybe Kagami-kun was trying to reach him?

Kise was quicker. He was the top priority right now. Or at least he should be. Never would he just pick up a call with Kurokocchi right in front of him, and (if their roles were switched) trying to ask him out!

Kurokocchi was being so oddly unfair to him. What happened to their close friendship since middle school?

He stole the cell from Kuroko. And once he held it out of reach, Kise looked to see who it was.

Man. His old captain just _would not_ ease up on the cock blocking. Akashi was brutal.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko's eyes were wide.

"It's Akashicchi."

"I should take it." He opened his hands to allow for it to be returned, seriously hoping Kise-kun wasn’t about to do this to him.

"Is now really a good time?"

"Yes it is. I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, alright? Just let me have my turn and then I'll give it back."

Yet Kuroko grew more distraught. To him, this wasn't a good idea. What if Akashi was calling because he had to leave Tokyo earlier than expected? Kuroko probably went over the time they agreed on, he hadn't been keeping track. Maybe Akashi-kun grew tired of waiting too. But if he needed to leave soon then Kuroko wanted to get back to him asap! He'd be gravely upset if he couldn't properly say goodbye. And thank you. He needed to thank anyone who treated him as well as Akashi had.

"Please... Please, Kise-kun." The phantom sixth had nothing against begging when desperate.

Though Kise couldn’t bear the sound.

"Hush now, Kurokocchi." He smiled, though there were very ugly and foul emotions inside of him. He would maintain his pretty face and easy going personality in front of his love interest.

"I can't... give it back, please?"

"In a second."

"Now, please..."

Kise tried to kiss and hug him tightly when Kuroko began to shake. And Tetsuya pushed him with as much strength he had. It wasn't a whole lot because he was using all his energy to keep the phone in his sight and trying to reach for it even as he was no match for Kise's height.

This couldn't be happening.

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko choked out.

"Are you..." Kurokocchi looked sad!

And right when Kise noticed the distress present, _that’s_ when the cellular stopped ringing. Either Akashi went to voicemail, or he gave up trying to reach Kuroko.

Whichever the case, Kise messed up badly. Tetsuya sniffled. Then started to hiccup. The water works were near. For the both of them.

Despite having sympathy for Kuroko, he held his tears back. Only cause he wanted to be tough right now!

"It's okay..." He began to cheer up.

"Please..." Kuroko was still panicked. But even though Kise was the cause of it, Tetsuya buried into the blonde's broader chest, and he moaned softly. Sadly.

It produced pain in Kise’s chest.

"It's okay." He planned a kiss to make it all better. Kise was glad for one thing: Kuroko needed his comfort.

Then the phone began ringing again… and it was the same damn miracle calling.

He heard a scream of frustration from somewhere.

Now Kise was the one needing comfort. He didn't attempt to hold the phone away from Kurokocchi, whose blue head quickly popped up at the blare of the ringtone. His big, watery eyes stared in longing at the hostage phone he couldn't rescue.

Crap. Kise didn't even want to do this to him anymore. He had enough!

He coughed the device over with a deep, guilty sigh.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko said right away. Hoping there was an answer.

‘You sound upset.’

"I'm not." By default, he was saying this to avoid there being concern about him.

‘You are. Should I come meet you?’ It should be noted that – even as Akashi was concerned about Kuroko’s mood – he was just as displeased by Kuroko’s lie. The Rakuzan captain wondered what should be done to bring back the teen from yesterday. Who was less willingly to hide things from him. Even if Tetsuya eventually did open up about what happened with the other miracles yesterday, would he have done that today? As this boy that was continuously dishonest with him?

Akashi needed to act fast. If he was to keep this decided love for Tetsuya from ending prematurely.

From Tetsuya’s side of things, there was a good feeling. He was glad that Akashi-kun seemed to always search him out. That must mean Akashi experienced separation anxiety. Kuroko would kiss him as soon as they reunited. To calm the miracle captain.

‘Are you still there?’

“Yes. I’m sorry…” How could he not have heard Akashi-kun speaking?

‘Tell me where you are so I can come.’

Seijuuro didn’t particularly give a fuck if Kise and Kuroko were through talking.

Of course, Kuroko had to make sure things were settled before he moved on.

“Please hold on, Akashi-kun.”

‘…How long?’

“Just a little while, Kise-kun and I…”

As Kuroko tried to convince Akashi to wait on the phone, the teen model beside him recalled how Kuroko acted just now. All for a call that didn't seem so serious, you'd think Akashi was in danger somewhere, or injured and in the hospital.

It’s not like Kise was trying to bully Kuroko, but his instincts guided him. Then he became human again after feeling bad about how Kurokocchi expressed sorrow. Which also seemed kind of extreme.

For whatever reason, Kurokocchi wasn't easy to allure. Props to anyone who managed to do it!

Yesterday, Kise was sure of himself. That he'd be the one to kick off Tetsuya’s birthday in such an awesome way - no one else could compete. An unforgettable date. Sex or no sex. Kise had a back-up should Kurokocchi not seem too attracted to him (which was highly unlikely, Kise had to remind himself whenever he considered that alternative). Yet Plan A had been a success. Here they were today. Kise wondering: had he also missed a shot?

That was difficult to determine. He didn't have many experiences of rejection. And in this one, he couldn't even tell if he was being pushed aside.

"Kise-kun... are we okay?" Kuroko briefly thought about how he almost "stormed" out of Aomine-kun's house earlier. That would have been such a huge mistake. Kuroko didn't want to burn bridges with anyone. No matter what. Forgiveness was the first option.

Meaning no, Kise-kun was not a jerk for not letting him talk to Akashi earlier. That's how Tetsuya saw it.

Kaijo's miracle shrugged with one of his humored faces on. Kise wasn't the most mature guy, but he wasn’t about to lash out worse than stealing Kurokocchi's phone. As he admitted, he cared for the bluenette and just, in the end, would let him pick.

"Akashi-kun, please wait there. I'll meet you soon."

As for his own decision, Kise was picking temporary defeat. Temporary because he would still be around. Which he should mention to Akashicchi just so Kise could feel like he'd gotten a win after all.

It was easy, if Akashicchi broke Kurokocchi - all Kise had to do was put him back together. And if Akashicchi did everything perfectly, who was to say Kuroko still would be happy and want to stay with him? Kise just had to hang around. It's what a good future boyfriend would do.

"See you soon." Kuroko ended the call. Turning his attention back to Ryota, the blonde miracle was already taking him into a suffocating, firm hug

"I'm sad you're not picking me," he pretended with a small whine.

"It's difficult to breathe." Kuroko said with a tiny smile, also trying to embrace Kise-kun back.

"I know, Kurokocchi. I know." He eased up a little.

"I really want Akashi-kun to enjoy the rest of his time in Tokyo. We can hang out another day." They lived in the same city, Kuroko considered. He didn't immediately get that Kise was talking about being dumped as a suitor.

"You're just so thoughtful." He kissed Kuroko's cheek. "Will you call me later?"

"What do you want to talk about later?"

"Your plans after school tomorrow."

"That's fine." Tetsuya didn't think about whether calling Kise later would affect his and Kagami's time together. Kuroko just wanted to positively respond to Kise's flirting. It was all friendly at this point. And Kuroko had to make sure that any remaining tension between them was crushed to dust.

-Part 4-

"Wow! Murasakibaracchi, you're _still_ in Tokyo?"

Yosen's miracle nodded while chewing sweet, sticky candy. His violet irises chose to land on the phantom sixth next to Kise, then he said-

"Muro-chin wanted to shop before leaving." Every damn body shopped in Tokyo.

Kagami-kun's childhood friend was close beside Atsushi, observing the blonde and sixth miracle with interest. Though Kise was pretty enough to have everyone looking at him when he ran his mouth, Himuro wasn’t too affected by his model presence. He secretly watched Kuroko.

"Domo." Tetsuya was able to easily detect it.

"Hello. Sorry I couldn't wish you congratulations yesterday." It was a missed opportunity. Tatsuya felt no need to say it the day after. Oh well.

Kuroko nodded in understanding. Then his light blue eyes regarded Murasakibara.

"Murasakibaracchi, why didn't you call me!" Kise cried. He found it hard to believe that the purple haired teen didn't want HIS company. Akashi, for obvious reasons, refused Kise's offer to spend time together before he left town.

Since no one was going to ask what he brunette ace was doing in Tokyo, Himuro volunteered the explanation.

"I kept him busy. I showed up unannounced yesterday evening so Atsushi had to accommodate me."

He arrived in town after Kuroko and Murasakibara had their date. At the station, he called for the center to come pick him up, Tatsuya more than welcomed at Atsushi's sister's house, where he stayed overnight.

"You came all the way here just to shop?" Ryota finally asked about Himuro’s strange attendance.

"I told myself that it would be too cruel, and not smart to let him ride the train back all alone. He shouldn't be left on his own." Tatsuya maintained a look at his teammate while he said this. Clearly Murasakibara's weirdness entertained him.

"You might have a point." Kise joked, though the relationship the ace duo had made him feel a bit awkward. It was like... Kise felt he shouldn't picture it. He was practicing not being the nosiest out of all the miracles.

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara called after he rummaged around and got a snack to share with yesterday's birthday boy.

Kuroko was extending his palm to accept it when Himuro began to speak again.

"We were in a candy store for a while. He wouldn't stop looking until he found the perfect treat. I hope you like it." Or choke on it.

"Domo." While he wondered about eating it, Kise was delighted that Murasakibaracchi was sharing. Atsushi had a tiny smile, and Tatsuya indifferent, a frown in place. Everyone wondered what Kuroko would do now.

Today's objective was back on his mind, but only after he was grateful for his candy gift. It was a dilemma. Now didn’t seem like a good time, but when would he get this chance again?

Kuroko needed closure. He didn't want to wait any of this out. Especially not when it concerned the Generation of Miracles. They were an immediate concern.

So was this thing about "picking" someone. But Kuroko hadn't caught on to that part of his goal yet.

"Can we talk about something, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Hai."

"But it should be alone..." Because Kuroko didn't want distraction. It was less the fact that his question felt private, maybe humiliating in some way. There were so many new emotions inside of him that he couldn’t be sure.

“Before that,” Himuro spoke again. “Do you mind giving Taiga a message for me?”

The mention of Kagami’s name electrified Kuroko. It made his head full of thoughts about his light partner, and how he was so excited to see him later on. All Kuroko did was wait for Tatsuya to continue with what he wanted to say.

“I feel sorry for not coming to visit him later last night… I didn’t have time because I was truly busy. Though I’m sure he was as well.” A smirk was on his pretty boy face.

His face and words turned Kuroko’s gut into mush.

“I was exhausted as well. It was hard to move… the only thing I could do was lay in bed. Atsushi had to take care of me _for a change_.”

What was Himuro saying? Kuroko was oblivious but his eyes were wide as he hoped the dread inside his stomach didn’t mean what he thought it did.

“But you look full of energy today. Your birthday must not have been very eventful. Except you and Atsushi at the park…”

Murasakibara-kun couldn’t meet Kuroko’s eyes when the bluenette tried to catch his focus. So now Kuroko felt some anxiety. He couldn’t understand exactly what was upsetting him. Though he did understand _something._ Maybe… maybe Himuro-kun knew what the miracle center and the phantom sixth did the other day on the Ferris wheel.

“I can only say I’m sorry that I missed out.” His smirk stretched.

Right next to Kuroko, and beginning to notice signs of distress, Kise chose to be the knight in shining armor for him.

“Me and Kurokocchi should get going, we-”

“Murasakibara-kun.” The phantom sixth finally managed to get the center’s attention when he addressed him. And Atsushi stopped eating candy some time ago. Himuro’s words rang with him as much as they had with Kuroko.

Murasakibara was not happy about what Himuro was saying. Predictably, he wasn’t going to put in the effort to stop him either. Murasakibara’s passiveness was making itself known at the worst possible moment. Kuroko needed him to stand up to Himuro.

Tatsuya was quiet, interested to know what Kuroko had to say to his teammate.

“Will you… will you please let me talk with you in private?”

“Kuro-chin…” It was all he could say while witnessing Kuroko’s anxiety. Murasakibara didn’t have a single word of comfort to provide. He only knew one way to cheer up Kuroko… and he couldn’t do that right now.

“I’m sure talking won't do any good. It’s interesting that you want to follow up about all that happened, however, we don’t have time for a talk that will go nowhere.” Himuro had no leash. He took a big bite out of Kuroko.

And managed to hurt him.

“Murasakibara-kun…” He wanted the center to answer him. It really mattered right now.

“Murasakibaracchi…” Kise offered support. He could have did more, but whatever Kurokocchi wanted, the bluenette was adamant on doing it independently. Kise wasn’t going to mitigate whatever hope or strength Tetsuya had. Even if it was small.

Tatsuya was prepared to crush his competition. He had no empathy for the phantom sixth, it didn’t matter a whole lot that this was Taiga’s _new_ best friend. Himuro had remorse for no one who tried to come between him and his current partner. Yosen’s ace duo was not dating, just regularly hooked up. So Himuro was not formally betrayed by Atsushi’s sexual intimacy with Kuroko. For Tatsuya, it was all about being patient until Murasakibara asked for something more. If Himuro took the first step in getting them together as a couple, it would have little significance. _If Murasakibara did it_ , then Himuro could be sure that he was desired more than any other person the miracle might have involved himself with.

But if Kuroko Tetsuya continued with whatever his purpose was, he was getting in the Tatsuya's way of obtaining a romantic relationship with Atsushi. And Himuro wouldn’t accept Murasakibara having any more casual sex. Yesterday was the last time the center was sexually involved with anyone else.

He would have to figure out a way to tell this to the absent minded miracle that he crushed on. The first task was getting rid of… a _pest_ before him.

“Taiga and I are still in contact. If you wish, perhaps I can busy myself with talking to _your_ best friend about the other day, while you talk to mine’s.” And that seemed to be the best way to get him to back off.

As Kuroko was struggling to keep himself together – fear and sadness unfolding within him – Tatsuya chose to shut up and evaluate his effect on Kuroko. The mirage shooter called his sharp words a success.

“Muro-chin… we should go.”

“Yes.”

Ryota picked his jaw off the floor, momentarily in disbelief at the sheer disregard for Kurokocchi by the miracle center. What the actual fuck? This thought was on Kise’s and Kuroko’s mind.

Tetsuya had to wonder why it was possible for Murasakibara to turn away from him and simply be with someone in the same way – or more than – he’d been with Kuroko on his birthday. How was it possible? He hoped to figure out how you easily walk away from someone who you’d shared so much passion with.

Murasakibara had been passionate with him the other day, right? Maybe even… romantic?

“Murasakibara-kun… wait.” Kuroko was attempting to reach out for a final time.

“We really don’t have time.” Himuro explained, but he did come to a stop just to study Kuroko, and became quite satisfied with how defeated he looked.

“Kuro-chin, I can’t.” The rejection felt like poison to his system. Not lethal. The kind that would paralyze or cripple you.

“It’s alright, Kurokocchi. I’m still here.” Kise-kun’s words were an antidote to this state of paralysis.

He no longer felt ailed by Murasakibara’s and Himuro’s insensitivity. Kuroko didn’t know Tatsuya well, but after the other day, Kuroko thought he could correctly conclude that the miracle center had changed.

Like Akashi-kun had. Even Aomine left a better impression on Tetsuya. Midorima seemed _less tempered than usual_ yesterday. None of the miracles seemed like bad people anymore. And maybe they still weren’t.

It could be that… Tetsuya was the one who was terrible. For how he acted yesterday with everybody. Now was the time to get the hell out of here. Kuroko wanted to save himself from the stress of this situation.

He booked. Himuro and Murasakibara kept talking about their hurry to go, but Kuroko beat them, dashing out of the store. Kuroko wished he hadn’t seen Murasakibara. The only miracle that he regretted his encounter with thus far.

And now, he was concerned with was returning back to the miracle captain.

 _Akashi-kun…_ He needed to get back so that he could make sure the scarlet haired teen enjoyed the rest of his time in Tokyo. Tetsuya wanted to be there with Akashi-kun.

And after that was all over, he wanted to see his best friend. Kagami and his surprise would make it all better. In the end, he could have stayed with his friend the whole day and not have went through any of the hardship he’d faced so far. Asking the miracles why’d they had sex with him (or whatever it was they did to him) proved taxing. Even though things ended well with everyone but Murasakibara-kun. Kuroko hadn’t been 100% sure of the outcome when picking to go out and find everyone.

They were intimidating. And each of them had ignored Kuroko’s wishes in the past. Approaching them took a lot out of Tetsuya…

As of now, he was running past Murasakibara and Himuro before the ace duo could walk off and leave him behind. The model miracle chased right after Kuroko, though Kise had way more trouble maneuvering through the crowd.

It was a walk in the park for Kuroko. He barely saw what was right in front of him, everything just a blur. It was thank goodness that he was a shadow. Tetsuya seemed to be phasing through his surroundings. He was like a ghost. No one even noticed him there. As he fled by them.

How insignificant. And now it was like Kuroko didn’t remember what it was like to be treated as if you were special. When would the feeling end? It wasn’t always good to be invisible.

He was ambiguous about seeing Midorima-kun – the only guy he hadn’t seen today – and about meeting back with Akashi-kun.

Kuroko just wanted to be in a bed. But not his own bed, or at least not alone. He didn’t want to be anywhere with solitude. He needed company and someone to interact with him. He required for someone to take care of him as he was now. Feeling not okay.

Tetsuya was damn near impossible to catch for Kise. However, Midorima didn’t do such a bad job as a human net. Tetsuya shot right into him. It was more like a crash. Midorima strong enough to not fall down, only having to move a couple steps back from the collision.

“Woah!” Takao gasped as Shin-chan held tight onto the phantom blur that was Kuroko. Takao almost didn’t recognize him. The boy looked worse for wear.

“Kuroko.” And so did Midorima, his glasses crooked from the impact.

“Midorimacchi!” Kise was still further behind, caught in the crowd.

Kuroko was just taking time to breathe while in Midorima’s arms. He knew who he’d bumped into as he recognized the voice. He was a bit stunned to have run right into Shutoku’s miracle, and the _least_ affectionate miracle was holding his old teammate steady in his arms.

“Midorima-kun…” he finally said after filling his lungs. And without much to do with himself at this point, a little flustered, he wrapped his thin arms around Midorima’s tall body. Midorima-kun a valuable source of heat. Even with Aomine-kun’s heavy coat on his body. Kuroko was just grateful to be wrapped around a body. Body heat is what he relied on.

“What’s the matter, Kuroko-kun?” Takao asked in an unnecessary candy sweet voice.

“Takao.” Midorima growled. He hated when the point guard did that.

Ryota was finally able to get over to them.

Kise tried to take Kuroko from Midorima’s long arms, but was failing. Shutoku’s miracle loosely returning the embrace, while Tetsuya was tucked against his chest. Thinking that he no longer recognized true affection, Tetsuya searched for signs that the green haired miracle was the one he wanted snuggle against more often. Maybe Midorima-kun was the right one… Kuroko still didn't know what this meant.

“You must’ve did well on your date the other day, Shin-chan.”

“It wasn’t a date, you fool.”

“Are you kidding? You were asking me all sorts of things, like what you should wear, where you should take him-”

“No I didn’t.”

“Midorimacchi you’re trying to steal Kurokocchi away from me?”

Midorima just stopped arguing and scowled, as neither Kise nor Takao listened to him. They even began to talk actively _at_ each other. Neither actually hearing what the other was saying. Shin-chan could not believe how fucking airheaded they were.

“Midorima-kun.” Kuroko said again when Takao and Kise were hardly paying attention to them.

The green haired miracle heard Kuroko’s voice with his keen senses. Tetsuya spoke very softly. The other two guys couldn’t hear him over their idiotic ranting.

“Please… are you…”

“I don’t understand broken sentence language, Kuroko.”

“I just… please give me a moment.” Kuroko’s goal for today now felt like a 100 pound sack of potatoes. He just wanted to let go of all of the weight. He didn’t care about achieving anything anymore.

Now he tried to think about what else he wanted. There was something… because Kuroko heard nagging at the back of his mind.

Midorima decided that he was going to hear Kuroko out. He hadn’t witnessed this level of emotional distress in Kuroko on many occasions, but whenever he got like this it must be pretty serious. Midorima was not overly insensitive, and he was curious about what was wrong with the phantom sixth.

His emerald irises concentrated on the top of Kuroko’s blue head. Shin-chan patiently waited like Kise had until Kuroko began to communicate.

“I’m supposed to return to Akashi-kun…”

“He’s still in town?”

“Yes. I think he wanted to take me on a date again.”

“That’s likely.” Midorima retained a clear picture of how Akashi “courted” Kuroko yesterday at the miracle shooter’s house.

“I let him take me out again. But I left off with Kise-kun to talk. Akashi-kun called and wanted me to come back. I made a deal with Akashi-kun… and I saw Murasakibara-kun, but he… he ignored me. I think I’m upset… I think I want to go back…”

Shintarou was quiet. Kuroko’s statement hung in the air, noise from the surrounding area filling Midorima’s ears instead of the blunette’s speech.

But it was more like Kuroko was venting to Midorima. And the miracle comprehended this. Midorima was compassionate enough to lend an ear in this moment.

“Kagami-kun… I can’t wait to see what he has planned for me.”

“You’re going to see Akashi off, then you’re going to see Kagami later on?” Midorima found this both normal and strange.

“I don’t know…” Kuroko’s head was going to explode. His conscience said a million different things all at once, and Kuroko could only hope to understand what inner Kuroko was trying to tell him.

Shintarou understood Kuroko’s conflict.

“You seem indecisive Kuroko. It’s not easy to determine what the future has planned for you. Yet you cannot wait on the side line and allow something like this to simply solve itself.”

“Midorima-kun…” Tetsuya thought he liked what Midorima-kun was saying. And he imagined a knife stabbing his heart. It was a visual metaphor, and meant that Kuroko needed to cut open his armored heart to let someone inside. It was room for just one.

“Think of it this way. You’re trying to pick an item at a store, you don’t have time to stand there for a long time weighing the pros and cons of each option. You don’t have days, weeks, or months to choose, so you have to pick.”

At times, life called for more immediate action.

“Some of your options are obviously better than others. You have two items in your hands already, while several more are out of your reach.”

“What do I do?”

Midorima randomly became his relationship consultant. Tetsuya wanted to learn about how to carefully pick who he had a long term relationship with. How do you pick the right one?

“One item may cost more than the other. But in the end, you cannot make a good case for picking one over the other. They are almost equal, if not exactly. But there is more to this than costs and benefits.”

Midorima was secretly glad for the opportunity to speak in riddles. Yet he was making a point. One of his long fingers tapped Kuroko over the left side of his chest.

“Your heart will let you go deeper. I cannot be the one to explain to you how to pick with your heart. But you already know. Don’t think about it.”

Relationships weren’t just disposable products you purchased at the market. He wanted to walk away from today with someone. But he wanted a deeper connection just like Midorima-kun said. And he wanted it to be lasting…

“Shin-chan! You’re just going to hold Kuroko in front of me?”

“Midorimacchi, give me back my cute Kurokocchi!”

Both Takao and Kise were half joking, half serious. They finally shut their traps and noticed the slice of life conversation that Midorima and Kuroko were having with each other.

“Okay. I won’t think about it Midorima-kun…”

“Think about what?” the blonde miracle suspiciously asked, looking directly at Midorima.

“Shin-chan, are you going to cheat on me again? I thought we were on an apology date for what you did yesterday?”

“Quiet.” Midorima let go of Tetsuya just to cross his arms and turn away from the group. He wouldn’t let anyone see his tiny blush on his cheeks. He disliked how big Takao’s mouth was.

“You’re so abusive!” Kise couldn’t help but laugh at Takao’s words.

“It isn’t cheating if you encouraged it.” Shin-chan was briefly forgetting that his past teammates were within hearing distance. He didn’t intend for them to see this side of him.

“Oh yeah? I wondered if you would do it, that’s all.”

“How did you expect me to know it was some sort of test?”

“I don’t know. I thought you weren’t stupid, so you would get it!”

“I’m not stupid.”

Their lover’s spat entered the background. Kuroko was able to visualize one significant detail. Midorima and Takao were inseparable. They were together yesterday, together today. And mostly when Tetsuya saw Midorima, Takao wasn’t far…

“Okay, guys. It sounds like you both hurt each other’s feelings yesterday.” Kaijo’s ace mediated their argument (which Kuroko hadn’t bothered doing the other day).

“No way! I nearly cried when Shin-chan didn’t want to take me to that stupid play.”

“You’re lying. Besides, you gave up the ticket as if it was worthless to you.”

“Oh whatever!” The brunette smirked despite what he and Midorima were doing.

“You’re carelessness pissed me off.” The miracle hardly looked upset.

The Shutoku pair were good together. Complimentary.

For Kuroko, finding out about why Midorima did that to him yesterday no longer mattered. Tetsuya remembered that they hadn’t even fucked, and what that really signified was that Midorima probably hadn’t meant anything by it, maybe he didn’t care about what he did. Just like Murasakibara. Kuroko’s goal of having a talk with everyone just seemed fruitless, of little importance. People were moving on from it. So should Tetsuya.

Without saying any goodbyes, he disappeared off the scene.

-Part 4-

After fleeing from Midorima and Takao, Kise chasing behind him again, Kuroko ended up finding his desired destination relatively quickly.

Akashi saw Kuroko first, the bluenette heading directly towards him, not paying attention to his surroundings. He was in front of Kuroko, right in his path of fleet. The miracle spread his arms just wide enough to allow the shape of Kuroko’s body into them.

When Tetsuya finally sensed Akashi ahead, his elation increased. Short legs picked up speed. Feet ached as they pounded the ground in hurry to get to his date.

He dived headfirst into Akashi’s solid body, instantly feeling valued again as he clung tightly to Akashi’s muscular, cologne perfumed person. Kuroko wanted to fuse into the pleasantness of this situation. He didn’t even pull back the tiny amount required to glance up and meet the Rakuzan captain’s gaze. He was content being glued to his date’s front.

Akashi kissed the top of his blue head.

Once Kuroko was wrapped back into Akashi’s arms, Kise caught up again.

“I’ll take over.” Seijuuro informed. But it was his way of dismissing the Perfect copy ace as politely as possible.

Akashi was more than upset after he’d patiently waited for almost an _hour_. Although he was much, more angry at Ryota for returning Kuroko in this state, and less angry at his phantom sixth for being gone so long. Long enough to have been sexually involved with the blonde miracle.

He was still going to question Tetsuya about it. And would force Kuroko talk to him if that’s what it took. Seijuuro didn’t have much time left, it needed to be spent wisely.

Once Kise was gone – not wanting to incur Akashi’s wrath by trying to reach for Seirin’s 11th member, who didn't mind Akashi’s territorial treatment – the pair allowed themselves a moment to bask in silence.

At the end of it, Tetsuya realized that Akashi-kun’s body heat failed to keep him warm like before. With the evening approaching in Tokyo, the sane folks decided to get indoors.

“Can we go back to your car?” He was glad he left Nigou to the shelter of Akashi’s vehicle. It was much too cold for his small puppy.

Finally hearing Tetsuya’s voice caused Seijuuro to tighten his arms around the bluenette.

“Yes, but we need to talk.”

Kuroko didn't ask why. Akashi vibes explained enough.

They journeyed back hand in hand, keeping their eyes straight ahead the entire time.

And their silence wasn't thick. They were just saving words until they got inside.

Kuroko entered the passenger side while Akashi held the door open, again acting as a gentleman and escort. Though there was a certain amount of displeasure he didn’t formally convey. Seijuuro maintained composure, Kuroko looking him right in the eye before taking a seat inside. He jumped when the door on his side slammed.

And the door on Akashi's side slammed after he got in as well.

"Nigou." Kuroko called for the pup to come sit up front with him and Akashi. Kuroko held tight to him as he focused back on the teen beside him.

Akashi gave Number 2 a long stare, and as a dog, it might be difficult to understand how Nigou could be intimidated, but he was. He shut his blue eyes and tried to relax while lying on the lap of his human twin.

"Do you hold him often?"

"Hai. He used to be a stray puppy so I like to pay him a lot of attention."

"You shouldn't. It might be good to ignore him once in a while."

Tetsuya shook his head with a small smile.

"I won't ever do that."

The scarlet haired miracle blinked slowly. He and Kuroko maintained eye contact as their conversation escalated.

"Does that have something to do with how you were treated?"

"Yes."

Akashi's next words began with a scoff.

"That's hardly the case now. Is it possible for me to count how many times someone has been attentive to you since yesterday?"

"Akashi-kun... I don't understand. "

"Let's begin with your dates. Your first one."

"But we talked about it..."

"He cooked you breakfast. He took things off your bed. That is the extent of my knowledge. What else was there?"

"... Aomine-kun...fucked me."

"For how long?"

"Akashi-kun.."

"Answer me with honesty, Tetsuya."

"Two.. hours."

"Haha," It was only a chuckle. "He amazes me. And still manages to be out of control. But it seems that you liked it. Is that the kind of attention you desire Tetsuya? You only want to be fucked every which way and by everyone?"

"No... Aomine-kun surprised me."

"And what of Ryota? Did he give you that sort of attention as well?"

"Hai."

"I see." Akashi's smirk was wide. So far, he could tell that his phantom sixth wasn't deceiving him. Tetsuya better keep it up. "Atsushi?"

"No."

"You didn't spread your legs for him?"

"Yes..." Kuroko's chest began to hurt.

"Meaning he didn't go inside of you. Well done. You've exceeded my expectations."

"Akashi-kun-"

"Shintarou?"

"Wait..."

"I’ll be returning to Kyoto soon Tetsuya. Now is the time to stop hiding things from me."

"I'm not."

"Very well. Did Shintarou fuck you?"

"... let's stop, please. I don't want for us to separate this way."

"Tetsuya, the sooner you reveal everything to me, the sooner we move on."

"But-"

Akashi Sat back comfortably in his seat, hands in his coat pocket as he asked Kuroko again about Midorima.

But Kuroko didn't answer.

"You're disappointing me. I want one thing from you Tetsuya. And that's the truth."

"I..."

"It's not wise to lie to the person who loves you. I need to know so that I can save our relationship."

"A-Aka..shi-kun," Kuroko was swallowing tears. He'd proven weak enough times today already. Why now too?

Seijuuro decided to wait until they were over this hurdle before providing his phantom sixth with some comfort. Until then…

"Tell me what you did with Shintarou." At this point, it was obvious that he was asking about sexual behavior.

Kuroko was having an increasingly difficult time responding to Akashi. He needed a break from miracle talk today.

Which is why the spirits of good grace blessed him by causing his cell to ring.

Akashi looked more than livid when Kuroko pulled it out and answered. Because it was Kagami calling, and not anyone else.

"Domo," Kuroko's upset tone was well concealed, but it was odd to the red head on the other line that Kuroko had answered him in such a friendly way.

Kagami wanted to be past that.

'Hey, just called to give you an update. I know I said next time everything would be done, but I got excited to hear you... anyways I got good news.'

"Okay."

'Uh, yeah... I've got everything nearly set up. But I had to run out to the store, so there's still some stuff to do. I need a couple more hours. But I can come get you sooner than I thought.'

"Okay."

'You alone?' Kagami was beginning to sense something amiss. Otherwise he couldn't tell any clues from Kuroko, his shadow partner sounded pretty normal.

"No."

Beside him, the miracle captain was watching intently. To him, Kuroko was trying to be discreet and deceitful. He made an effort to hide who was on the other line. Akashi created a mental checklist and began evaluating the possibilities of who called.

'You don't have a lot to say... you still excited for tonight?'

"Yes..." Kuroko's wished he had said more. Kagami-kun's surprise hadn't left his thoughts at all. He was so glad that his light partner was doing something for him tonight. Kuroko still hoped to make it.

While Akashi had narrowed his mental checklist to: Kise, Aomine, or Kagami. In any scenario, the point guard and captain would be far from overjoyed about who called.

'I can't wait to see you tonight. Don't feel awkward when I say this alright? But I cleaned and cooked for you. I got something in store for Nigou too. Just wait till you see it. You wouldn't be able to turn me down even if I asked you to marry me.' he was joking with that last part, but oddly sentimental.

Kuroko loved it.

"I would never say no to you." He couldn't help those words coming out. Kagami-kun was too charming right now for Kuroko to think correctly. Just like had been the case with Akashi. Actually, all the miracles had charmed him to some extent.

But Kuroko may have been making the beast inside of Akashi return. The words he said over the phone caused the miracle captain to see red. And seize the phone against Kuroko's ear.

'Then would you-' Kagami's question silenced when the phone was snapped shut. But before ending it, Akashi heard and recognized the voice over the line. He was angry for not realizing sooner that Tetsuya was talking to his teammate.

"Akashi-kun-" Please don't be this way, he thought to say next.

Seijuuro was quiet after pocketing the small blue cell.

Kuroko and Number 2 looked sad about how Kagami got hung up on, but also by how Akashi's next words sounded.

"You’re willing to talk with Kagami while I'm here with you? We don't have much time left together."

"I know. Let's spend it more positively." They were beginning to upset one another. That was no way to say goodbye.

"I cannot think or do anything until I know you won't lie to me."

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun." Tetsuya half wished he could be like the birthday boy from last night. But after waking up today, well rested and in the clear about a few things, Kuroko could not just give away all his secrets like he had yesterday. He wanted and tried to give the truth to Akashi earlier, before Kagami-kun called. But the anxiety from it proved to be too much. He wasn't ready to talk about everything!

"Don't you want to stay in touch with me after I leave? If we are to have a relationship, I need answers." Seijuuro couldn't move on in the way Kuroko was asking. Not while he chose to love the bluenette. Making a decision to just love Kuroko was an error in of itself.

It showed how Seijuuro still didn't quite understand his feelings. He'd fallen in love with what it was like to fuck Kuroko slowly and passionately. He hadn’t fallen in love with Kuroko’s character. If they hadn't had sex last night, Akashi wouldn't attempt to hang on as tightly as he was now.

"Tell me only the truth from this moment on, Tetsuya." For Akashi, a relationship needed a hundred percent trust. He would let go of the times Kuroko lied already. But from here on out, he would enforce honesty. He wasn't going to shut up about it unless Tetsuya gave him enough reasonable doubt that they would not be together.

Which Kuroko did the opposite by saying this-

"About what?" Kuroko wanted to see if Akashi would remain on what happened with Midorima-kun. Kuroko was willing to talk about that if that's all it took to salvage their relationship.

Though his old captain moved on from the Midorima business. To things that mattered more.

"How are you going to feel about me leaving Tokyo?"

Without Emperor Akashi trying to stake claim, the original Akashi came forth once more. He was more concerned about how his phantom sixth would carry on without his guidance and concern.

Akashi's time in this city was almost up.

Now everything they’d done together up to this point became bittersweet. It made Kuroko sad.

"I know Akashi-kun has changed... and now there is a side of you that I can’t look past. That I care about." He wasn't finished there, but while transforming his feelings to speech, Akashi said this next.

"I have to take you back home. Tell me about it on our way there." And while one hand took the wheel, the other opened in request for Kuroko's smaller, white hand.

Asking about this thing and that thing no longer mattered. Because there were two sides of him. And the side that Kuroko had grown to know more and care for didn't desire to manipulate or humiliate him. Like Akashi said.

The true Akashi just wanted to be himself. Not try to dominate, conquer, or win. Not someone that Tetsuya hated. But someone that would be missed by the phantom sixth.

Kuroko was content with this side of Akashi Seijuuro.

-Part 4-

            The hardest thing for Akashi to do, as he said, was allow himself to leave Tokyo. He didn’t want to leave Tetsuya behind in this city. But he had to get a move on. He had Sunday appointments in the evening that were _nearly_ impossible to get out of.

            But there was a slight chance for him to stay longer.

            Akashi only needed to convince himself to make some sacrifices. He wasn’t far from it. As each time Tetsuya put his hand on the door to get out, Akashi pulled that hand away, back into his own, and proceeded to tongue kiss Kuroko.

            Number two was a bit smothered between them. But even his dog brain wondered what was going on. He hoped to hurry inside because he wanted water and food.

            “I won’t wait long to come visit again.”

            “Please don’t. Let me know when you want to.”

            Akashi was one of the busiest teens in Japan.

            “I’m going to do my best to make arrangements.” He’d find time.

            “Thank you for your kindness, Akashi-kun.” Because through Akashi, and well, all of the miracles, Kuroko felt like he’d learned quite a bit. The past two days for him were rollercoasters.

            “Tetsuya,” he was back to sifting through Kuroko’s blue hair. “You were kind to me as well.” And he was back to kissing Kuroko tenderly on the lips.

            Nigou’s doggy tummy growled. No one heard it though.

            Because he was sure Akashi-kun forgot, Kuroko asked for his cell phone back. After his precious device was returned, he pocketed it. Briefly he considered how he had to call Kagami-kun as soon as he got back inside his house.

            “Goodbye.”

            “Until next time, Tetsuya.”

            Akashi still tried to pull him back inside, though with less persuasion this time. The miracle captain hand stroked Kuroko’s sleeve as the phantom sixth exited the car.

            Now Kuroko started the long trek to the front step of his home. So began the long distance between him and Akashi. It would increase as Akashi-kun drove away.

            When Tetsuya looked once over his shoulder, the car had not moved. Kuroko only checked that one time.

            At the front door, Tetsuya did not turn around again. He decided to retain the mystery of whether Akashi-kun would step out into the cold afternoon and take the phantom sixth into his arms again.

 

-Part 4-

 

**Final Part up next: Kuroko Has Happiness**

 

**AN:**

This was the most time committing part of this fiction (and not sure if it’s at it’s best), I seriously have the last part more than halfway complete, which I worked on whenever I had no idea how to piece things together in this part. I'm excited to share the Final. Chapter warnings section of the next part will reveal who the couple is. I hope everyone enjoys it despite who Kuroko ends up with.

 

Thanks if you read and enjoyed :D

 

Final Part 5 will be out way soon.


	5. Kuroko Has Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Warnings: GoM x Kuroko (past); Kagami x Kuroko; explicit content
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Kagami x Kuroko; language; sexual content; Ultimate AND Powerful Uke Kuroko; minor exhibition (lol, very minor); fluff fluff fluff, smut smut smut 
> 
> AN:   
> Not sure how many KagaKuro fans are into this, but I’ve tried to maintain some suspense since the beginning. KagaKuro is my favorite pairing from the series, so this is essentially my tribute to them <3 I'm inspired to do future stories of different pairings - so if you look forward to it that's awesome ;)
> 
> I hope the lemons in this chapter don’t make too many blush (there’re on the long side too). It was affecting even me and I was the one creating it… it seriously became something all its own! Maybe it's bad that this was the part I was most excited to share? It doesn’t really matter to me haha, cause I own that I like to read smut (and now write it too).

**Final: Kuroko Has Happiness**

 

About two hours after Akashi-kun dropped him off at home, the miracle was likely gone by now. But Kuroko never received a text message conveying that Akashi returned, and safely so.

Despite all the excitement to open the door for the next person, Kuroko took his time going to answer it, wanting to look relaxed and calm as he said hello to Kagami. As if he hadn't paced a hole in the front of the house waiting for the red head's knock.

But he felt bad about it now. About taking his time.

"He-he-hey." His best friend was shivering violently outside in the cool evening. Just from holding the door open, Kuroko too was beginning to get frost bite!

"Come in." Kuroko directed Kagami by his scarf turned icicle. He tried to be even nicer by kissing his teammate softly on the cheek and giving Kagami a little body heat with an embrace.

To be honest, Taiga was just glad to have made it. He had a long conversation with the spirits in heaven about whether he should make this trip - leaving to come pick Kuroko up, just to take him and go BACK to the apartment. It all seemed fucking crazy as shit. But he was... he really cared about keeping his word to his best friend. So he manned up, having a relatively short journey here because he started running halfway. Despite his muscles almost freezing.

A light layer of sweat showed for him warming up by the time he made it to Kuroko's door. But why the hell did Kuroko take forever letting him in?

Kagami forgot all about freezing and arctic temperature when he returned Kuroko's embrace. Their hug longer than usual.

"Look at what I brought. Now you can take off HIS coat."

"That sounds ominous, Kagami-kun." But he hurried to put it on.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Got everything?" Taiga went over to open and look around in Kuroko's bag. Tetsuya allowing him to second check. To him, Kagami-kun was attending to his wellbeing.

It was that. But Kagami wasn’t about to come back later to get Kuroko something. Not tonight. No way in hell. Whatever Kuroko forgot, he would have to make do, hoping Kagami had it as well.

Kuroko was putting on his shoes, very excited to leave his empty place and spend time with Kagami-kun. But while he did that, his puppy skipped over to play with the tall red head.

Nigou did miss him after not seeing him all day.

Kagami was a total punk. Forget all that talk about being nice to Number 2. He wasn't going to yell at him, but he wasn't about to let Nigou hang all around him like Kuroko did.

"Watch out." He warned when the dog sniffed his shoe. Taiga's heart quickened.

"Don't be afraid, Kagami-kun." Kuroko cheered softly as he came next to Kagami's side.

"I'm not. He doesn't scare me anymore."

The ace began to lift Kuroko's bag after the relief of Nigou going away by Kuroko and leaving him alone.

"Let me carry that. You get Nigou." …What? No way in hell was Kagami about to make that trade.

"You should carry him, like you always do."

"I want to see the two of you being close." Dammit, why did Kuroko have to care about crap like that? And of course he was being serious.

"Look, Nigou isn't as heavy. It makes sense for you to carry him."

"But Nigou wants your attention. He missed you."

"Dammit." How to respond to that!

Tetsuya then swept up Nigou, putting him face to face with Kagami.

The ace intended to have his poker face on, only resulting in him appearing very uncomfortable.

"Look into his eyes, Kagami-kun. He would never try to hurt you."

"Arf!"

"But he-" Kagami killed his lame excuse when Nigou was pulled away and let down.

Kagami thought he fucked up. Kuroko was probably mad at him. He was always on about a friendship between him and the dog. So he was probably about to say how disappointed he was in Kagami distancing himself from Nigou.

Or maybe Kuroko was about to kick his ass.

Or maybe Kuroko was about to make out with him. Seirin's eleventh member shoved the red head into sitting on the couch, following up by getting into his best friend's lap.

Taiga wrapped his arms around Kuroko on impulse, his pent up arousal releasing as he realized the situation. And as Kuroko rubbed over his chest and shoulders during their passionate kiss, Kagami kept his own hands still, positioned on Kuroko's ass while the duo circled their tongues together.

"Mmm..." Kuroko moaned when Kagami pressed him into a closed mouth kiss. He leaned further into the ace entirely.

Both had longed for this since Kuroko left Kagami's apartment earlier today.

"What was that for?" He held fast onto the smaller teen when Kuroko tried to get off him.

"I thought a lot about you." Kuroko whispered directly against his light partner's wet lips.

Kagami now sported a huge grin.

"We were talking on the phone all day. It's not like you missed me."

"You're right, I didn't." He turned away from Kagami's next kiss.

Kuroko was such a tease (a troll any other day). Kagami softly smacked his bottom. It was true. But Kagami wasn't going to tell him that.

Then Nigou poofed back into Kuroko's hands, the phantom sixth still in Kagami's lap, and now Nigou in Kagami's face.

"C'mon Kuroko..." He was about to beg if that's what it took to get out of this.

"Be a man, Kagami-kun."

The old fashioned line that got the best of them.

"Alright, alright. I'll carry him," God dammit. Would anyone blame him if he dropped Nigou a couple times on the way there?

Kuroko sat the puppy back down.

"Good."

His best friend looked slightly disturbed, but he was going to carry Nigou like he said, just maybe awkwardly. Like with his arms straight out in front of him, as if Nigou was a baby with a dirty diaper.

They continued to fool around until each managed to put their hormones to rest. Then set out for Kagami's place.

-Final-

Once inside, Kagami was closing and locking his door behind them as Nigou barked excitedly. Kuroko rooted to one spot, stunned to silence.

Kagami came up next to him. Tried to keep cool, but really was dying to know what was going on in Kuroko's head.

Had he done too much?

"Is this what was taking so long?"

"Yeah, this took the most time." It had been a bitch building this thing. But Kagami was glad he stayed motivated. His certainty that Kuroko would LOVE him for this kept him focused and going.

But perhaps that was a huge understatement.

As he stood right beside him, Kagami could see the expression on the bluenette's attractive features. Kagami wasn't very sure how to take the response. And whenever he was unsure, he just came out with it.

"You like it?" He asked slowly and without confidence.

Kuroko's answer was simply a shiver and silence.

In time, Tetsuya's clear, sky blue eyes fixed him with a vulnerable look. Kuroko couldn't possibly control the roar of raw emotions flowing fast inside him.

He stumbled two steps forward, the necessary amount to meet with Kagami's body, and tightly, securely capture the top half.

The ace said nothing, but he put a gentle kiss to Kuroko's forehead and combed through his blue hair while holding him back.

Kagami's affection brought tears to Tetsuya's eyes. Because the phantom sixth knew how perfect this was for them.

His brain didn't know, but his heart did. As Midorima-kun said.

He couldn't help but to next free the words from his amorously beating heart.

"You're my light." The sound of his voice broken.

Kagami thought that was a weird thing to say, but he knew that Kuroko was struggling to keep himself composed. He couldn't really figure out why. Kuroko liked the puppy playhouse thing he put together for Nigou, right? Tears could be a good or bad sign. Yet Kagami couldn't figure out a reason for why Kuroko was acting in THIS way.

"You okay?"

"Ha-hai."

"Hungry?" Kagami disregarded the stutter, not wanting to directly ask what was going on. Maybe they needed to recuperate over food.

"No." But Kuroko was so glad Kagami asked about his appetite. Kuroko clutched him more tightly, not wanting to let go.

And Kuroko had only seen half of it, there was more.

"Hey, follow me..." he thought this next part of the surprise would cheer Kuroko up.

Yet Kuroko didn't move when Kagami tried to lead him the first time, caught in a moment with himself.

He was thinking that... it was like both days he’d returned home to Kagami, who eagerly awaited him. And after Kuroko had such a long day of just... trouble, confusion, confessions and all that with the miracles and just...

Taiga's voice came like a vibrating bass chord.

"Hey, Kuroko. You hear me?"

Tetsuya just wanted to snuggle directly into Kagami's chest, with an ear and cheek pressed in the center, between his pecs. He desired the bass in Kagami's voice to ripple through and relax all the tension inside his lithe frame.

Kuroko couldn't fanthom what a universe without a light partner would feel or be like for him.

So Tetsuya's white hands moved to clutch the upper back of Kagami's shirt while burying his whole face into Kagami's chest. And was so grateful to hear and experience the baritone like sensation of Kagami speaking.

"Is it too cold in here?" He asked with some concern as well as hugged Kuroko back, not entirely sure if that would help... but even he had an urge to consume his partner through this embrace.

"No. But please keep talking."

"Talking about what?"

"You and me."

"Like... together like this?"

"Yes. Like us together."

"Oh. It’s nice… you know.."

"How do I feel to you?"

"You're cold… but you're soft."

"You're so warm and hard. We compliment."

"Uh..yeah."

"Kagami-kun... you're single..?"

"Yes. Yes I am. I swear I am, Kuroko."

"Why?"

"B-because it's not like I want a relationship."

"...you don't..."

"Wanted! I meant to say 'wanted' in the past cause I didn't think about it before."

"But you think about it now?"

"I can't tell you how much. All fucking day, Kuroko. Every time I called you I thought about just asking you out but I didn't know how I should... you know, guy best friends ...get...to be their boyfriend -uh..."

"I don't know either." Kuroko admitted after hearing everything that ran out of Kagami's mouth. "Let's go on a date first. And you can buy me dinner. Then you can spend all your money shopping with me too." Kuroko was barely joking.

Kagami looked interested though.

"Seems like you're going to be like my _girlfriend_?" Kagami briefly thought that he could imagine his teammate cross dressing and it being the OPPOSITE of a horrendous site.

"No, I want to be your boyfriend Kagami-kun."

"Yeah me too. I'm so fucking glad you said that." he admitted with his voice muffled by Tetsuya's locks. Now he didn't have to try to be all awkward and nervous around Kuroko, looking like a moron.

Kuroko hugged him tighter. And so did his partner.

"So we're together?"

"Hai. We have to hug and kiss more often."

"Of course. That's easy."

"And be kind to Number 2. Or else Number 1 will get upset."

"I already made that deal with you, Kuroko. I made him a dog club house, or whatever that thing is I bought. It took me HOURS to do that. It's like I was more worried about impressing Number 2 than you."

"You should worry about making us both impressed by you." Kuroko tried not to laugh as he poked fun.

"Yeah. I got it." Fuck, he muttered.

“I’m happy that you’re my boyfriend.” Kuroko couldn't hide or control any of his feelings now. His heart sped up in tempo as he stayed pressed right up against his light. Tetsuya loved this guy. And he would say it later. When he didn't have to think about how to confess. When the words waltzed out on their own.

Taiga sensed the fast beating of Kuroko’s heart. But he was less anxious. He didn’t have an ounce of anxiety now that he knew how he could act around Kuroko. He wasn’t afraid of passing boundaries within their tight relationship.

"I make you happy?" Kagami asked after a quick kiss to Kuroko’s soft lip cushions.

"Yeah."

"I'm doin good... you ain't seen _your_ surprise yet." That play thing was all Nigou's. It just happened to impress Kuroko as well.

"Kagami-kun, you must want a big reward later on.” Kuroko implied, and let Kagami take his hand when the ace grabbed for it.

The red head’s huge grin remained while leading his boyfriend to the back of his apartment. Kuroko, oddly, did not call for his dog twin to follow (though Nigou did that anyways). The bluenette was far too concerned about being with Kagami tonight. His boyfriend.

“You go in first, Kuroko.” Taiga let him move to stand in front, facing a shut door. A door that lead to a room the phantom sixth never even noticed was located in Kagami’s place.

“Is this a prank?” he was trying to joke. He had some jitters. This was what he had been looking forward to all day.

“I thought of a million things to do for you. Not a single one was related to that. Just turn the knob, I can’t wait to see your reaction.”

Tetsuya felt stuck in his spot.

“I promise I won’t break up with you if I hate it.”

“Good. But you’ll probably love it. It’s all for you.” Kagami made an attempt to control himself. He thought about Kuroko every minute of this day, now was struggling to keep hands off him. Not even just for sex. Taiga was glad Kuroko came back to him. Like he’d asked.

“Domo.” Tetsuya said in advance. Kagami succumbed to the urge to kiss the sixth miracle now. And kept it brief.

“On three…two…one…” Taiga stood back, behind his friend as the boy proceeded to enter.

-Final-

“How about you just find what you want to watch?”

            “You have romance?” Kuroko crawled out of his chair - Nigou at his feet - in order to search Kagami’s movie collection.

            The red head was without a single romance tape. And he found it kind of strange that Kuroko wanted to watch that. Stereotypically, Kagami had a bunch of action movies with the only diversity including horror, humor, and drama. But scratch that, Taiga almost forgot about his huge porn collection that he stashed well somewhere in his apartment. Jokingly, Kagami thought to himself that was the closest thing he had to romance at his place.

            “You have pornography?”

            REALLY? Had he just said that out loud?

            “Yeah…I watched them back in America… a lot.” His parents weren’t home that often, so he had that free space to be entertained by them. He jacked off a few times, but got bored sooner than he expected. Though his collection was massive for 2 reasons: he had porn _series_ (like volumes/episodes 1, 2,3 etc.) and his father was amused that his son was into porn (he knew because Kagami unthinkingly used his dad’s card) so he bought Kagami whole collections on special occasions. Like when he got a good grade. Pretty much every report card (or else they'd kill him).

            Kuroko was sitting in front of the entertainment shelf, now with a dirty DVD in each hand, looking back and forth but carefully examining one at a time. Tetsuya Number 2 was on the tips of his back paws trying to see as well.

            Kagami remained cool, for the most part. He hadn’t realized that he had been nonchalant enough to put his tapes down there. What the hell was he thinking about when he did that? Inner Kagami was losing his shit. He hoped Kuroko wouldn’t be mad at him. Like maybe because all his DVDs contained heterosexual sex.

            “Kuroko don’t tell me… you’ve watched porn before?” In Kagami’s strange mind, or not so bright one, he thought that maybe Kuroko learned his techniques from it. Like how to give great head.

            “I’ve seen it.” No he hasn’t. Kuroko was saving face because he figured porn was cool. Since Kagami, a Japanese kid from America owned and watched it.

            “What kind?” And the red head was easy enough to fool, Kuroko thought.

            “… the ones with sexy women.” Like on the front case.

            “Heh, _right_.” Kuroko couldn’t get away with this one.

            The blue haired teen stared at Kagami for a second or two. And it’s difficult to explain what he was thinking, because no, he wasn’t thinking perverted. Necessarily.

            The phantom sixth popped open a case.

            “Let’s watch one.”

            “You serious?” No, Taiga was not going to freak if they did end up watching one. It wasn't such a big deal. He knew Kuroko wouldn't be embarrassed about the things that happened on the film.

            Plus they were both guys. And dating. Porn was welcome on big screen.

            “You said this is the closest thing you have to romance.”

            Kagami thought, Fuck my life – how the hell did I not know I said that out loud?

            “I wasn’t being serious when I said that. That stuff is all about sex. We’re better off watching a movie that has sex in one short clip. That probably has more romance.”

            “You don’t have any tapes like that?” Tetsuya had not given up his interest in scanning through Kagami’s dirty film collection.

            “Nope.” Kagami rose off his recliner, trying not to laugh at how Kuroko pulled out almost every tape, observing front and back. He looked like some researcher – obsessed – who stayed in the library all night pouring the knowledge into his brain.

            Kagami walked away from the television in order to dim the lights. And cracked the door open after checking the temperature in the room. Then he sat back down with remote and some candy from his stock in hand.

            “Hey, we can order a movie if you really want to watch a romance.”

            “Okay.” Kuroko responded over his shoulder, a tape in each hand like before. Just to be clear, Kuroko was moving through them quickly. Kagami just had an extensive collection. And though Kuroko had his moments of being sexually demonic, he was innocent enough that pornography was a whole new subject.

            “Give that up for now. You can decide later when you want to see those.”

            “Will you watch them with me?”

            “Yeah. I’ll be there to explain stuff if that’s what you’re asking.”

            Tetsuya really was just curious why Kagami liked them. He had way too many tapes to convince anyone that he didn’t.

            “There's popcorn over there. Can you make us some?”

            “Hai.”

Kuroko stood from the pile of DVD's he'd gotten a close look at. All porn. Hadn't even checked out any of the ordinary movies his boyfriend had stacked on the TV set as well.

After they entered the "surprise room" together, Kagami introduced the whole thing as a gift to Kuroko. It was for Tetsuya’s recreational use and entertainment when he came over. Kagami liked to think of it as a man cave and home theater bundled in one. It was all for Kuroko. Kagami said that if at any time they were mad at each other (but really only when Kuroko was the one mad, because Kagami thought he could never be mad at his "awesome" boyfriend... also remember Kagami has little to no relationship experience), this place could be Kuroko's sanctuary. It had all the necessities for someone who wanted peace. Interestingly, there was no bed. So Kuroko would still have to sleep with Kagami (the red head pretended he didn't have a guest room; he was NOT going to let Kuroko sleep alone in that cold, empty bed, no matter how mad; they would always sleep together in Taiga's big bed).

The major highlight of this room was the home movie theater. But there was a lot of space in here. Kagami moved some exercise equipment out of here and into his bedroom, and so all that was left was stuff for his personal theater that he was supposed to set up a while ago (now he did it for Kuroko, otherwise he'd never have gotten around to it), a pool table, empty book shelf, a wide corner area for junk food stock (mini fridge and storage cabinets in place), and big, black comfortable reclining chairs. Nigou had a dog bed and a few chew toys in here (as well as around the rest of the apartment). Whatever was missing, Kagami would talk to Kuroko about it later.

"You made just one bag?"

"We're sharing."

"Alright." Kagami grumbled. He wondered if Kuroko remembered that he ate like his stomach was a rapidly growing blob. He'd try to pretend that he didn't want his own bag. Something told him that Kuroko wanted to be like a couple by sharing popcorn.

And there were two chairs in this room, but Kuroko pushed Kagami's long spread legs together and forced him to make room for another. Now Kuroko's head was close to the ace’s shoulder.

Kagami didn't complain. Kuroko could have sat directly on top of him for all he cared.

"You should pick."

"I already did."

"Really, which one?"

Kuroko realized Kagami was talking about the movie. So he randomly pointed to select a choice. All the choices on screen were romance.

As Kagami purchased and started it, he briefly had to wonder what the hell this was going to be like. Two guys who were boyfriend's watching a romance. Kagami knew he was pretty masculine. Kuroko had his moments. Overall, this would be interesting.

The red head grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth, Kuroko beside him eating one at a time. They were quiet while the introduction font played on screen (no previews to sit through).

And by the time the opening words were finished, half the bag was gone courtesy of Kagami's bottomless pit for a mouth.

"Slow down, Kagami-kun."

"My bad." He stopped so that Tetsuya could have the rest.

But after a while, the phantom sixth offered him some.

"You didn't eat alot."

"But we're sharing." Kuroko held a piece to his lips. "Ah," He opened his mouth, and waited for Kagami to do the same.

Kagami sighed first, and then-

"Ahh." Kuroko placed one inside his mouth.

"This is fun."

This is totally sappy, Kagami thought.

But not even 20 minutes into the movie, Kuroko volunteered to make another bag. Just one. And Kagami continued to eat pretty much the whole bag. But they were moving along in the plot. Kagami was pretty bored by it. So was Kuroko. Nothing entirely romantic happened yet because the young lovers were still just crushing.

Finally, the kiss scene woke them up (Kagami mostly who was dozing off). Seirin’s dup were leaning on each other, but Kuroko’s head wasn’t under his chin or anything. Kagami had arm around Tetsuya’s shoulder and Kuroko hand just a hand on Taiga’s thigh.

“Should we kiss too?” It was Kagami suggesting this.

“Doesn’t seem like a bad idea.” The smaller player smiled up at him.

They refrained from sticking their tongues down each other throats. But Kuroko sucked on Kagami’s top lip, then his light partner Kuroko’s bottom. They turned back to the movie afterwards.

Turns out, there was a few more kissing scenes, in which Kuroko and Kagami made sure to compliment the mood. Then a sex clip, just as Kagami predicted earlier, for the acting couple’s first time together.

“Is this what your tapes are like?” Kuroko asked up at him, quite curious. He correctly observed that the woman was less “enlarged” and somehow less sexy compared to the women on Kagami’s cases.

“Heh,” Kagami found it nothing but funny. He looked forward to when they watched one together. “They’re not. I mean, we know what the guy and girl are doing, but in my tapes you can see way more than what we’re seeing right now.”

“What do you mean?”

Kagami continued explaining as matter of fact, complete with a matter of fact tone.

“See how they’re under the covers? In porn they don’t censor like that. You can see more than just her tits. And they like to show the guy’s cock thrusting inside of her while they’re having sex.” Kagami wondered how far Kuroko wanted him to go.

His boyfriend grew very quiet and watched the ending of the sex scene. Which didn’t show the couple climax. Instead, it transitioned from love making to the aftermath of them in each other’s arms, almost asleep.

Kuroko wished there had been more. He was truly dissatisfied.

“Do you get to see them cum in porn, Kagami-kun?”

“Yeah. Not a fan of the cum shot though.” Just the intercourse aroused him back when he used to watch that stuff. Most of the time, he barely lasted to the climax part.

Kuroko stopped asking about pornography. And enjoyed the rest of the movie, sharing a kiss with Kagami now and then. The couple on screen inspired some romance in them as well. Which is why Kuroko strategically chose this genre. He was glad it all worked out.

When their movie was over, they reflected very briefly on it, Kuroko being the one to prompt a discussion. Kagami didn’t really care for it, Kuroko neither, but they liked to talk about the portrayal of love and romance, no matter how idealistic… they were comforted by the fact that they were probably into each other in a romantic way. So they liked the subject of love.

“It’s getting late. Let’s take a bathe together.” Kagami proposed after getting out the chair. Kuroko nodded in response. And on their way out, he noted that Nigou had dozed off. But woke back up to scamper after them, following on the way to Kagami’s bedroom.

-Final Part-

They were having their intimate moment. And Kagami knew this, so he didn’t want to be the one to stab through the romance.

But Seirin's ace at least wanted to be honest with himself. Right now, he was SO horny.

His partner was right in front of him, Kuroko's white back to his tan chest.

"You're not too hot right?" Kagami ask in a daze. When Kuroko turned over his shoulder to see him, the 11th player shook his head, large blue eyes glazed over in the intense heat.

The boy was sitting between Kagami's strong thighs. Kuroko hugging his own legs, his knees pulled to his chest to rest his small chin on them. Kuroko's cheeks were painted a soft rose hue.

"I think I'm going to turn off the jets real quick."

"Okay." Kuroko allowed with his eyes to shut. Body quite relaxed.

Kagami rose up out the water from Kuroko's blind spot. The red head behind him pushing a button on the wall in the midst of Kuroko turning around to watch him do it.

There was a full list of things to mark about Kagami-kun's physique. Though most of the time Kuroko stared at him, it was innocent enough that he wasn't checking out his best friend's body. The only exception Kuroko remembered was yesterday night.

Right now in the Jacuzzi too.

"It's too hot in here Kuroko." he remarked despite trying to let the bluenette decide about the temperature just a moment ago.

Kuroko licked some moisture from off his lips.

"I liked the way it was feeling."

"Yeah, I know." And Kagami kept standing over, hoping to cool off a bit before getting back down in the water with his boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" It hurt his neck a bit to look all the way up at Kagami. So he gazed below the waist. Yes, directly at his boyfriend’s erect cock. And Kuroko was not shy about it being kind of in his face. Plus is wasn’t so bad.

"I almost want to turn on a goddamn fan." He growled. But strangely there was no anger.

"That would defeat the point of being in a hot tub Kagami-kun." Kuroko's warm breath blew over the arousal in his face.

"Fuck," the unnamed miracle uttered while wiping sweat off his brow.

They both weren't thinking about the blasting hot temperature.

Kagami was imagining what it would be like for his boyfriend to be sucking him off right now.

Kuroko was imagining if and when his boyfriend would make a request for oral sex.

After a pregnant pause, Kagami tried asking for it.

"You think you might want to..."

"Are you asking me something?"

"Yeah," Kagami admitted, not ashamed, just a little on edge.

"You can ask me."

"You know what I'm going to ask?"

"How can I know?"

"C'mon... you want me to ask for real?" Kagami wondered because he now suspected Kuroko knew where he was going with this.

"Yes." Kuroko couldn't see why that would be difficult to do.

"Don't try to tease me Kuroko."

"I won't."

"..."

"I won’t."

Kagami asked on his first impulse to do so.

"Can you suck my cock?" He was desperate enough. No guy who ever got a skilled blow job could logically laugh at him for this.

Kuroko smiled.

"That sounded good Kagami-kun."

The red head almost wanted to accuse Kuroko of teasing. But he would've been acting like a punk if he did. Plus who cared about that now? Kagami no longer had to control the smaller version of himself, the one that existed as a function for his sex drive.

Even as he felt a million sudden instincts all related to just… primal lust.

Kuroko could never quite understand what he was capable of when he went down on someone. Thank goodness he didn’t hate doing it or something. ‘Cause fucking damn he could do it well. He had Kagami at the back of his throat on the first lap.

Then he let Kagami's manhood slip out his oral cave after sucking all the way back from the base.

Kagami's knees nearly went weak.

"Kagami-kun, don't move this time."

"I'll try." He was essentially Kuroko's bitch right now. All the sixth miracle had to do was say it and it was done.

"Promise me."

"Promise." No, Kagami would not budge. It was too fucking risky should Kuroko decide to leave him with blue balls if Kagami didn't listen.

"Put your hands behind your head and lace your fingers."

It was done.

Kuroko smiled, quite pleased.

"Domo." He politely thanked.

Kuroko licked the complete length before he guided Kagami slowly into his mouth by the ace's narrow hips. Kuroko then hummed for a good 10-15 seconds.

It couldn't quite be described how Kagami was right now. There was euphoria. And it was smashing into him at every angle, giving him exponential pleasure between his thighs.

Kagami was also working on not being brought to tears. Though he hoped he wouldn’t explode from keeping it all in because he had to let something out. He didn't want it to be his seed, not yet.

The ace took a few well timed, deep breaths. It was his way of staying pulled together. This was pretty intense, even more than yesterday. Kagami silent for most of it.

But Kuroko's pace was brutal. He knew so well how to fuck with his mouth; sucking every inch of Kagami, back and forth, base to tip in rapid successions. As he was now, the red head seriously might cry. And would murder anybody who ever got to experience this except him.

No one else better know what this was like. Ever.

As Kagami's dam was about to break, it should be noted that he had been good up to this point and not moved

"Ah..god... dammit Kuroko, hold on a sec…" Kagami called out, breathless, "Lemme me ask you something…" By some miracle, Kagami was able to form that sentence. And he hoped Kuroko would hold on a moment. Even though he was so awesome right now. If he kept doing things this way, he'd been swallowing sooner than the red head liked.

Yet, Kagami didn't know how much an influence his desires and wishes had on his shadow partner. Kuroko eased off of him almost as soon as Kagami asked him to.

Tetsuya was licking semen off his lips as he looked up and waited for Kagami to talk.

"Can I... is it cool if I cum on you?" They were in the bath... so it didn't seem like too big a request.

But Kuroko needed to give Kagami a harder time by pretending to think about it.

"Why?" That's good to know. Just because he was curious.

Kagami scowled without really being pissed.

"Doesn't seem like you would care, but I figured I ask anyway. I just think it'd be hot on you. "

"Depends. Do you want to come on my face?"

Tetsuya wondered if that was a thing... with Kagami’s hard, pre-ejaculating length in his face, Kuroko figured it had to be.

"No." Maybe another time, Kagami thought. His head was full of some other place. "Your butt."

Kuroko stood up in the tub as well and nodded for Kagami to see. The red head thought about giving Thanks to Kuroko (cause yes, he was grateful enough), but he ended up helping his lover bend over in the tub. Kuroko rested his palms on the smooth, porcelain curves of the Jacuzzi walls, which were a lot lower than his and Kagami's height. This was why he had to bend over to brace himself on it.

Kagami kissed, sucked, and gently bit the back of his blue haired friend's shoulder and neck. After Kuroko elicited a few tiny moans, effectively causing Kagami to be more turned on, he stopped kissing on Kuroko's exposed body.

He masturbated with rough, quick strokes. Didn't even try to take his time with this hand job as he done previously when jerking off. Taking his time to fist his erection might kill him. Desperation to mark Kuroko with his sperm was conquering over everything else.

Kagami released after less than 30 seconds. Maybe he hadn't even made it past 10.

"Yeah Kuroko..." He said out of clenched teeth and his throat that was clouded with arousal. Taiga was using one hand to spread cum on Kuroko's cheeks, and that same hand spread Kuroko open a bit so cum could also run down his crack. While he did these things to Kuroko's rear, even spanking him a couple times, Taiga kept masturbating, his seed squirting in thick shots.

"You have so much." Kuroko observed over his shoulder after Kagami slapped him lovingly on the ass. Because Kuroko's ass needed all his love.

Taiga was having trouble speaking normally like Kuroko, but he did share one thing.

"You make it all want to come out."

"I'm glad." Kuroko commented after Kagami was back to rubbing cum on him.

Kagami finished afterwards. And he really had to be proud of what he'd done. Kuroko's cute ass was all made up with his boyfriend's seed.

"You should let me do this more often."

"Was it good for you?"

"Yeah. I really like your sexy ass..." Kagami joked a bit. "Too bad you can't see how hot you look."

"Same to you." Kuroko mentioned while remaining bent over to let Kagami look at him.

"I'll wash it off of you alright?"

"Hai."

Kagami dipped his hands under the warm after forming a makeshift basin. Then he separated his palms for the bath water to pour over Kuroko’s pinkish rear. Kagami just repeated doing this while seriously thinking about how sexy Kuroko’s ass was. Man, he had to figure out a way to not look at it so much when they spent time together. Kagami didn’t want to be the one in the relationship who constantly had their mind in the gutter.

But still, there were ways to love Kuroko’s ass without always wanting to sex it.

The taller guy was then lathering his favorite bottle of body wash all over Kuroko. Not just the area he’d just came on. While soaping up Kuroko, Kagami learned that the bluenette was aroused.

“So you liked how I came on you?”

“It wasn’t bad.”

“That’s it? C’mon Kuroko…” Kagami tried not to laugh.

“Why didn’t you have sex with me?” Kuroko was asking about intercourse.

“‘Cause it’ll be better to take care of you in my bed.”

Kuroko got back to his full height, but still had to look up at his partner who stopped washing him after Kuroko turned to embrace him.

“You want to make love to me?” Otherwise, why not just do it while he was bent over in the tub?

The red head couldn’t find the words immediately. Just dumbfounded at the moment is all. But Kagami ended up coming up with something good. By his standards.

“I’m going to make you want to cry. And scream out. You’re talking about making love… that only describes some of what I’m going to do to you.”

“I feel something on my leg.” Kuroko whispered back. Kagami’s erection was back, wanting to play with Kagami’s boyfriend.

The unnamed miracle decided to start getting ready to head to the bedroom.

Kuroko was the first to get out of the tub, and because Kagami was draining the water and wiping soap foam off the porcelain wall, he was effectively ignoring the phantom sixth. But Kuroko got one of Kagami’s red towels and started to dry off, taking his time. Every once in a while he would glance at Kagami who was making a serious effort to clean out his Jacuzzi.

The ace cracked his knuckles shortly after. Then he was back on Kuroko.

Seirin’s 11 tried to give him the towel so Kagami could dry off as well, and the ace did grab one end of it to pat himself dry. While simultaneously kissing and hugging Kuroko.

Tetsuya was silent and let Kagami fool around with him, in a one sided fashion.

The red head was reveling in how good Kuroko smelled. After a single hard press of his lips against his cheek, Kagami started talking to him.

“You good?”

“Yeah.” He wasn’t sure why Kagami asked that.

But Taiga didn’t exactly have a reason, he was just checking on Kuroko. Had to make sure he was good.

The ace held one of his plain white shirts that was baggy on him.

“Put this on for me.”

Kuroko did without thinking much about why. And once he was wearing it, Kagami was feeling on him again.

“Kagami-kun, where is your shirt?”

“On you.”

“Oh.” Kuroko sounded once he realized.

And for a good minute, he let Taiga grope him. Kuroko participated. Just caressed his broad back and rubbed over his muscular backside. He enjoyed feeling on the red head too.

Who was becoming instinctively more aggressive as they went on holding each other in their arms.

“I don’t think we can make it to my bed.” And began to lift Kuroko on the bathroom counter with his strong arms.

So Kuroko punched him in his equally strong chest.

“I don’t want it right here.”

“Damn, I’m sorry.” Kagami rubbed where it hurt. Deciding to be good, he took Kuroko’s hand and led his shadow partner out. When in the doorway, Kuroko whispered to Kagami that they should be as quiet as possible. Nigou was in a deep dog sleep, resting at ease on a dog pillow the taller Seirin player got for him.

Kagami honored the command. He didn’t say anything.

They climbed into bed, light on their feet and taking their time laying down. They were first in a side by side position, just to stare at each other and make out a bit.

            Kagami was visibly excited by the time Kuroko opened his slim legs, quite modestly this time, and now the red head could settle back between them. He wouldn’t let his happiness give him a heart attack, but dammit if he wouldn’t nearly faint if he remembered correctly the sensation of thrusting hard and deep inside pink walls. Kuroko felt so damn good last night.

            Seirin’s 11 was letting Kagami push the shirt further up his thighs, until it bunched at his waist. And once it was that way, Kuroko didn’t fight the tiny bit of shyness in him that surfaced when Kagami looked fixated on his face and body while also searching through his bedside drawer.

            Kagami was just looking for the lube.

            And actually, just like last night, Kuroko didn’t think about the rubbers. Kagami DID remember this time, but he was trying _not_ to as well. He was super thirsty, and wanted to drown again inside of Kuroko. Why the hell would he want to wrap up after knowing what it felt like to go deep, free of latex?

            But soon after that revelation, he was feeling sort of like a dick. For whatever reason, Kuroko was just laying back, watching as Kagami rubbed lubricant on himself, saying _nothing_ about the condom.

            It was too much for the Japanese-American to pretend that he wasn’t thinking about it.

            “Kuroko…”

            “Hm?” his smaller friend said in a daze of fluster.

            “You alright with no condom?”

            “You ran out, Kagami-kun?” he wondered while peeking over at the bedside table.

            “No.” Kagami said guiltily, looking slightly irritated that Kuroko hadn’t just said yes. He wasn’t well studied in sex between guys, but it wasn’t like he and Kuroko were sexual deviants when it came to sleeping partners. Kagami certainly wasn’t, as he knew himself. And he severely doubted Kuroko had extensive experience… as Kagami was too dumb to think that even if Kuroko was a natural, it wasn’t reasonable to just assume that.

Yet there was one other thing. Kagami couldn't - given all he knew about his partner - even attempt to THINK that Kuroko was experienced. Kagami knew guys their age were. But Kuroko wasn't like anybody else in Taiga's mind. He was special.

            But Tetsuya was confused. Not exactly sure what the issue was right now.

            Somehow, he arrived at the conclusion that Kagami was trying to save condoms. So he asked Kagami if that’s what he was trying to do.

            “What? Why the hell would I try to do that?”

            “I’m not sure. I don’t know what you’re asking me.”

            “Did you like the way it felt last night when I didn’t wear one?” he tried to get Kuroko’s perspective on things.

            And funnily Kuroko didn’t have one. He hadn’t consciously compared how a condom felt versus just a plain erection. His only focus was that Kagami-kun got him to come pretty hard. And he remembered a bit of Kagami’s hot seed rushing into him too. But the sex in general hadn’t been that different.

            “I don’t remember.” He decided to say. And Kagami didn’t take that with a grain of salt. He thought about what it would be like to just die right here in front of Kuroko. This was totally embarrassing. How the hell would he convince Kuroko to let him have it raw again?

            Kagami sighed, considering giving up this debate. But his manhood wouldn’t have it.

            “You have no idea.” Kagami began slowly. He rubbed over Kuroko’s pre-ejaculating tip roughly with his strong thumb, and lubricated himself in the other hand. He continued to talk over Kuroko’s whines. “You were making me crazy. My mind was gone. I seriously couldn’t think… hardly remember who I was and how the heck I got here.” He wasn’t sure if Kuroko was getting it, but Kagami’s shadow partner gazed weakly at him, maintaining eye contact despite the things happening to his member. Kuroko was trying not to cum while only hearing and seeing the red head teen above him, and touching him.

            “You liked the way it felt Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya was magically understanding.

            “I swear, Kuroko, it was like I was doing drugs just by being inside you.”

            Yes, Kuroko got it.

            “I must have been addicting to you,” considering Kagami was making an effort to have it again.

            “I’ll never have enough.”

            “Okay.” Kuroko agreed right before his best friend slipped a long lubed finger into his entrance. And just when he thought he could be quiet and not wake up Nigou, a loud moan escaped his throat. Kagami having forgot about the sleeping dog too.

Little puppy walked over to one side of the bed as Kagami prepped Kuroko with the first long finger. The red head player wasn't bothered by Nigou, and didn't give a crap either that he was trying to make eye contact with Kuroko.

Tetsuya was feeling hot and aroused with only a small part of Kagami inside him. However, that didn't affect too much how Kuroko responded when his canine twin barked once to him and Kuroko noticed them being watched.

"Nigou, go play." Kuroko tried to say and breathe normally with his boyfriend still on him.

But Number 2 didn't bark in response, he didn't listen to Kuroko either.

Kagami was almost plastering him to the mattress with his strong body and wet, skilled kisses. Still, Kuroko could lift up a little even with the second finger sliding in and out as well.

"Go...go... go play." Kuroko was pointing slightly in the direction of Kagami's ajar door. Kagami said he never closed it all the way, but that was good because Nigou could come and go as he pleased.

Really, as he pleased. The dog twin wasn't leaving because he was being naughty and didn't want to leave like Kuroko said. It looked like his owner would go to sleep soon, and Kuroko always let him sleep on the bed. Except for now. So Nigou wouldn't budge until Kuroko let him up there.

"Kagami-kun, we should do something about Nigou." Kuroko said all of this with shallow breaths. His red head boyfriend was without shame leaving Kuroko with hickeys and scissoring his entrance with 2 digits.

"Ignore him," and Kagami briefly looked over and down to see what Number 2 was doing. Just seeing what they would do next apparently, whether they would let him sleep on the bed with them.

"He shouldn't see this."

"Kuroko he's a goddamn dog." It was just like an infant, they couldn't understand what their mommy and daddy were doing.

"He's smart. He's going to think about what you're doing to me."

"Nigou,” Kagami called through his teeth, which was stupid because the dog liked when Kagami paid attention to him. "Get the hell out of here."

"Be nice to him."

"I'll make it up to you later, alright? Just let me have at least half an hour with Kuroko."

After that, Kagami didn't try anymore with the dog. It stayed right where it was. And Kagami didn't know or care what Nigou was doing any longer as he jammed three lubed digits into _Ichigou's_ prostate.

"Ah!" Kuroko cried softly. Now Kagami had a hold on his heart strings, he was causing Kuroko's heart to speed up and thump in excitement.

But Kuroko still felt he needed to protect Nigou's innocence.

There was a chew toy on Kagami's night stand.

"Here," Kuroko whispered and focused on Nigou despite Kagami effectively laying on top of him and finger fucking him. "Go play… mmm," Tetsuya tossed the toy, and didn't even see Nigou go retrieve it as his chin and face was turned to participate in Kagami's open mouth kiss.

But when his best friend finally dived into him, using his stronger body and superior weight to press Kuroko firmly into the mattress, Kuroko could barely see or think about Nigou because Kagami began so aggressively.

The unnamed miracle was having no desire to restrain himself as long as he wasn’t hurting Kuroko. Which he definitely wasn’t doing. The best thing to happen to him yesterday had been his slick erection thrusting inside of Kuroko, so like hell he would take things slow. He missed Kuroko's ass so much. And now he knew he always would when he felt horny.

            “Oh Kagami-kun… please…” Kuroko started with his lips whispering heatedly at Kagami’s collar, his friend's neck chain tickling past his face. Kuroko’s hands were holding Kagami’s lower back as the unnamed miracle moved moderately fast, quite rough. And Tetsuya’s nails were scraping the muscular dip that existed somewhere between Kagami’s waist and backside. It was these muscles so far down, near the end of Kagami’s spine that let him sink balls deep into Kuroko and pull out so fluidly then repeat this depth.

            Tetsuya already lost it. But he was able to be glad about one thing. He hadn’t been like this with anyone, all day. He had “saved” himself for Kagami. And this felt so good, so right that he would let no one else have him but Kagami-kun. That’s what he’d been feeling since he came back into this apartment.

Never ever would he be with someone else in this way again.

            Kuroko kept begging him. Kagami couldn’t be 100% sure what he may have wanted. In the meantime, Kagami used his head board for leverage and a spot on the mattress slightly above Kuroko’s head to fuck him good like this.

            Nigou was just sitting on the floor because Kagami’s bed was way too tall for him to reach. But was exhibiting good behavior, not trying too hard to get his owner and best friend’s attention, or even trying to get in their way like most mischievous canines did. With the toy he fetched, he sat still for a minute by the bed.

            “Yes, yes I like it, Kagami-kun yes…” Kuroko was softly moaning these things, but was louder than one could imagine while he taken by his partner.

            “Hell yes...” Kagami was growling and drilling him further. The hand somewhere on the mattress slid into one of Kuroko’s just because he wanted to hold his boyfriends hand for the first time while fucking. But he’d hold Kuroko’s hand whenever he wanted, now that they were finally together.

            Eventually, Nigou did go off and play, despite how clearly he could pick out their sounds of passionate and rough sex, no matter where he went inside Kagami’s apartment.

            “Yes..mmm, oh yes…yes, please…” Kuroko was gasping and sobbing brokenly. Kagami had flipped him over onto his stomach a while ago, telling Kuroko to curve his spine as much as possible. It was so that the ace could solidly grip his hips and give Tetsuya some doggy style.

            Kuroko was biting gently at his pink lips, really not able cope with how much noise he was making – and how much more noise he wanted to let out.

            It was wrong to feel like this, had to be… Tetsuya wanted to tear these sheets _apart_.

            “I like it, I like it, I like...” he kept saying despite trying to fight his embarrassing words.

            Kagami had a hard time trying to communicate how he felt; he abandoned most of his senses, and immersed in his primal urge to deeply penetrate Kuroko’s small, incredible ass.

            “Anh…I love it…love...” He buried his face into the sheets below, “I feel s-strange… Ka-Kaga-”

            “Hm?” he could only hum in an attempt to ask if Kuroko was alright.

            The sixth miracle couldn’t understand why his body felt different than all those times before. Past orgasms already made him feel like he was tipping over a line separating life and death. But in no way did this approach to climax mirror that feeling. Because Tetsuya certainly knew he was alive. Yet, how could it be that he was feeling like he would soon transform? His approach was like him in metamorphosis.

            Tetsuya could no longer bite his lip. In the final moments before his climax… he felt so turned on.

            “Oh... Kagami-kun wait,” Kuroko managed to plead over his shoulder despite how quick Kagami was thrusting, ramming right into his prostate each time. Kagami could go for a while longer to, his stamina having a bit of a ways to go before depletion. He fucking hoped Kuroko wasn’t making him stop because he screwed something up. He’d seriously kick his own ass.

            But Kuroko wasn’t finished with him. He hadn’t wanted to stop for a second, but he was required to if he wanted to change their position.

            Now, Tetsuya was above Kagami. Smaller hands braced on his teammate’s broad, hairless chest, and either of Kuroko’s legs were fencing Kagami’s hips and erection between his white thighs.

            And fuck it. Kagami groaned like a bitch when Kuroko took him back inside his amazing, cute, tight ass.

            “You look like you know what you’re doing.” he commented, seeing Kuroko looking similar to the way he did last night when he was sucking the unnamed miracle off. He let his hands slip around one of Kuroko’s wrists each. The bluenette had a very open expression, and much like Kagami, Kuroko looked trapped by lust.

            “Hai… you were fucking me too hard. I was going to come too fast…” Kuroko explained. And shocked the hell out of Kagami.

            The red head stared openly at Kuroko, further in disbelief after what he said next.

            “Sometimes I want it slow Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispered tenderly, becoming a total babe right before Taiga’s eyes. “I want you to use your hard dick to drive me crazy. Make love to me.”

            Then Tetsuya let his hips roll carefully down into Kagami’s. Kuroko’s slick passage sliding over Kagami nearly ended them both. But Kuroko knew a way to make them last a while. He figured out a way to control his movements so that they could stretch this out just a bit more.

            Kagami was half conflicted. He could easily end Kuroko’s torture and dragging out of their climax. If it wasn’t obvious, Kagami never had slow sex, and knew nothing of beating around the bush. He did just what his body wanted when he was fucking someone. And this was Kuroko he was with right now, so Taiga wanted to really give it to him. With all the power he had.

            And whatever Kagami would have been able to say was cut off by the rhythm of the phantom sixth. Riding him as if he was moving his hips to a slow jam. Kagami hadn’t shut his jaw since.

            Kuroko shook Kagami’s hands off his wrists. And the ace didn’t try to keep holding them. He could have easily overpowered Kuroko. But not if his body was at Kuroko’s mercy.

            The blue haired teen switched to softly bouncing over Kagami’s solid package.

            “Ah… Kuroko,” His boyfriend had such as a hot ass. Kagami sat up just to grab.

            “Stop it,” Kuroko scolded through his own aroused voice. Kuroko wanted to tease his partner, wanted to show Kagami another version of good sex. Every once in a while they could do things Kagami’s way, but right now they were trying something new.

            And Tetsuya expected that Kagami-kun wouldn’t always do him so hard.

            “Fuck… I can’t wait,” he whispered hoarsely. Patience didn’t exist. Not when he wanted something this badly. He almost begged for a faster pace.

            “Yes. Lay back down,” Kuroko was continuously pushing Kagami’s hands off him.

            It was hard to believe, but Kagami soon did as he was told. All it took was for Kuroko to act like he would climb off if Kagami didn’t listen.

            It was barely five minutes… of Kuroko just grinding and bouncing and rocking, doing any and everything to him slowly. At some point, Kagami was reaching down to lift up the big shirt Kuroko still was wearing. And Kuroko let him do it for a while, the red head having a clear picture of Kuroko's lean body, smooth skin, erect cock and pert pink nipples.

Kagami snarled with his canines when Kuroko pushed his hand away.

"Lay down."

"Let me see under the shirt."

Kuroko stopped moving.

"Lay back and I'll let you."

Kagami gradually let himself return back to the mattress. And of course Kuroko kept his word.

His hips were rolling over Kagami again only after he was holding the shirt above his flat chest with both hands. Kagami's sheathed erection throbbed now that he could watch Kuroko's thin, naked body. He used his arms to prop himself up a bit for a nice view.

This was so much better than all the porn he watched back in America.

But just as Kagami was loving it as much as he previously hated it… Kuroko amped the rhythm back to hard and fast.

            “Yes Kagami-kun..” He was at his ropes end. Tears, only a few, were in his blue eyes. Yet, Kagami understood the torture was over, yes… but he would not pretend it wasn’t something he didn’t enjoy… and he beat off Kuroko’s erection, completely intensifying the boy’s orgasm when the wave washed over him.

            With Kuroko taken care of, because Kagami was learning to appreciate witnessing Kuroko’s expressions and desperation during sex, the more muscular male sat up. But Kagami still leaned back from Kuroko with one palm holding Kuroko’s hip.

            The only thing he was doing was guiding Kuroko’s hips, Kagami wanting them to angle a certain way. Otherwise Kuroko had not stopped riding him even while coming.

            “Kuroko… babe,” Kagami had been trying not to say it the entire time. He wasn’t sure how Kuroko would feel about it. Kagami was so far below the surface, happily drowning in the slick wetness from the lube and the warm hole that was just Kuroko’s _superb and amazing ass._ Kuroko likely didn’t hear what Kagami called him as he was moaning quite loudly… Kagami let the word come out again in ecstasy. Only seconds before he came.

            While his seed flowed out of him, Kagami pulled Kuroko down by the head for a make out. After they were connected at the mouths, the first year duo also fell to the mattress.

Kagami didn't immediately rest there.

He managed to tumble over back on top. His only objective momentarily was to press his hips to Kuroko so that every ounce of seed could reach deep inside, where they sure as hell wanted to be.

To make this all better, his blue haired boyfriend folded his legs firmly around Kagami's square hips and palm pressed down on backside, as if trying to make them even closer, as if they could become one down there.

Kagami's head was thrown back and his toned body was stretched in a perfect cobra position. And this way he felt his intense orgasm would milk inside of Kuroko's deliciousness.

"Kagami-kun, you're filling me up." The phantom sixth was still holding Kagami's lower half tightly against himself.

The red head grinned in his sex consumed haze.

"You like it."

Kuroko loved it.

"Some of it's spilling out." There was proof of this as thin streams if ejaculate was flowing down his cheeks, onto the mattress.

"I got more. Want some?" And he grinded his hips down with tiny squirts of completion inside Kuroko.

His smaller teammate licked over his lips.

"Yes..."

"That's all of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't look sad. "Kagami joked once he pulled out. Then Taiga got on his elbows to kiss and embrace Tetsuya. Kuroko the one who introduced tongue.

They tasted each other for a good minute.

Then Kagami was trying to get out of bed.

"I'm going to get us some water. Want me to get Nigou to come back inside?" Kagami was asking Kuroko when the weaker player propped up on his hands in wonder. Kuroko observed Kagami in his naked glory before deciding to nod.

With Kuroko watching, Kagami stretched despite no tension in his muscles as he walked out; his show off flexing admired with vague amusement by his thoroughly fucked boyfriend.

After Kagami was gone around the corner, Kuroko dropped back onto the firm mattress, pulled a pillow under his head too while fixing Kagami's shirt over himself. There was no point in demonstrating modesty now, but Kuroko couldn't help being who he was.

And that's all he wanted to be when around Kagami-kun. He knew he was ordinary, so he made mistakes. But that wouldn't stop their friendship. And Kuroko was sure that Kagami loved him too. They were inseparable...

Now, Kuroko drank a bit of sorrow, choked on regret. Did he... _deserve_ this? Kuroko had gotten so quickly involved with a handful of people that he wondered about his endurance. Whether he could handle being a boyfriend to Kagami. Well, he cared very much about the ace, and they already spent a lot of time together. No problem there.

In terms of being exclusive, he could do that. He knew he could. The last person he was with - prior to coming to Kagami-kun's tonight - was Kagami-kun. His red head best friend was enough to satisfy him. Kuroko believed they would be happy together for a long time. How could it be otherwise? He wanted Kagami to remain his other half.

Then Kuroko reflected on earlier. On Kagami's summer tale in Japan. What he did with those girls... made Kuroko sick to remember. He felt it in his stomach, but also his head, and chest, his throat and lungs. He didn't have too many possessive tendencies.

But if he came to find out about any more of Kagami's past sexual encounters, Tetsuya would be more upset… and _pissed_ _off_. He didn't care that they weren't even involved until now. Strong feelings still danced on the surface at the thought of Kagami with someone else. He wouldn't just let it go so easily. He expected Kagami to explain exactly why he’d done whatever it was with whoever it was before knowing his shadow partner. And Kuroko trusted that Kagami hadn’t been with anyone after them meeting one another.

Anything else about Kagami getting with other people would probably anger him though. Tetsuya didn't label his hypocrisy in the moment. As far as he was concerned, he was some type of born again virgin. Because he only wanted to have ever slept with Kagami Taiga.

And he **really didn’t want Kagami-kun to know what he’d done**. How easy he’d given it up. He really didn’t want his best friend to know…

When the tall athlete came back, Nigou was at his feet, barking happily when sensing Kuroko’s presence. The phantom sixth briefly greeted the puppy, then focused on his light partner who had a tall cup of water.

“Dammit,” he sighed when the puppy wanted to get on his bed with Kuroko. Kagami secretly hoped it wouldn't happen. That Kuroko would want Nigou to sleep on the floor, in his dog bed. Because yes, it was also true that Kagami had some terror associated with Nigou cuddling in bed with them. He wasn’t just _over_ his childhood trauma.

“It’s okay, I won’t ask to let him up here.” Kuroko noticed his boyfriend’s expression.

“You sure? If you really want…” At least Kuroko would be next to him, in case Nigou viciously attacked him. Kuroko would know what to do.

“No. Nigou will be okay.” Seirin’s eleventh guided Kagami down onto the mattress, kissing him when their lips were close enough. Kagami made sure to press into Kuroko until the phantom sixth was down on the bed and the ace on top of him.

“Kuroko…”

“Hm?”

“Don’t you think we should change the sheets?”

“In the morning…”

“But…” He was distracted when Kuroko wrapped tightly around him.

“Kagami-kun, what if we do something else…” Kuroko didn’t mind if his dog twin was present and saw them this time… or last time.

Kagami felt like he could eat Kuroko right now. It was so great to have him like this.

"You're so awesome. I know this sounds weird, but I'm gonna have to take you on date before you let me hit it again."

"Hit what?"

Taiga laughed. Though he knew beforehand that Kuroko wouldn't get it. Who'd guess that the phantom sixth knew one hundred and one ways to refer to sex?

"Let’s go out together before we ‘make love’ again."

"Is that what 'hitting' means?" He had to know.

"Haha, it's along those lines. Except it sounds worse." Taiga realized only after he said it. He vowed to never refer to sex with Kuroko that way again.

After relaxing side by side, they then began to discuss date ideas. Kagami didn't know it, but Kuroko mentioned stuff that he’d done with members of the Generation of Miracles. To Kuroko it was important that he re-experience that stuff with Kagami. None of what they did even needed to lead to sex, Kuroko imagined he’d be happy without that outcome, as much as he would with (he believed that to be true, that’s what mattered).

He didn’t consider what his relationship with any of the miracles might have possibly been like if he’d never been sexually involved with them.

But Kuroko had all these date ideas, while Kagami hadn't contributed anything. However, he intended to build up anticipation because THEN he had one suggestion that trumped all of Kuroko's.

"Want to go to Australia, Kuroko?"

-Kuroko Has Happiness-

 

**End**

 

**AN** :

 

Next up from me: Kuroko and Kagami TAKE AUSTRAILIA BY STORM… and will any (or all) of the GENERATION OF MIRACLES BE THERE AS WELL (cause those guys are awesome)? I love being a new fanfiction writer. I can experiment and pretty much do what I want! Anything else before the Australia multi-shot fic from me will be spontaneous. And it may or may not be KagaKuro ship.

 

Let me give one **final thanks to you who supported the story up to THIS POINT**. I am so happy. Sharing my ideas is the best part to me, but having people actually read it is wonderful. If absolutely no one expressed interest in this story, it would still have made it to completion, but it feels great too when I get a kudos or comment. Not sure if the hits tell me anything... you know, maybe folks are clicking on and then off lol.

 

But I wish you wellness. It was a blast. So fun to write and share. If you're to see this message and then read a future fic of mine… until next time!


End file.
